We Shouldn't Do This
by probablysleeping
Summary: Dedicated student Lexi Dixon goes on a night out with her friends but when she does something she regrets she soon starts to panic. She thinks that she is doing the right thing by ignoring her feelings but could she just be making them stronger? Rating M in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Lexi Dixon walked aimlessly along the corridors of Waterloo Road, her shoulder length hair swaying slightly with each step. She kept her eyes locked onto the floor as she walked past the groups of students, she stopped as she reached the locker block underneath the stair case. She looked up at her locker which had gained multiple drawings from previous owners but non of which from her. Lexi opened her locker and pulled out a red permanent marker and closed the door, she quickly glanced around the corridor and noticed that everyone was engrossed in their own conversations. She pulled the lid off the pen and went up on her tip-toes slightly and reached at the top of her locker, she drew a relatively large neat heart and filled in the shape. She smiled to herself as she admired her handy work. Lexi jumped slightly as the bell went and she headed for her next lesson, drama with Matt Wilding.

The end of the day finally came and Lexi walked out of English with Madi walking by her side. "Wasn't Mr Clarkson looking good today?" Madi chuckled as she turned to Lexi awaiting her response.

Lexi smirked to herself. "What ever you say Mads"

The pair walked out of the school laughing to themselves. They were nearly home when Madi turned to Lexi. "I'm going out with some other girls from class tonight to celebrate the last six months of a school, fancy coming along?"

Lexi smiled, she had nothing planned and she knew her mum wouldn't be home until late. "Yeah sure, mums staying over at her new boyfriends tonight"

Madi grinned as they reached her house. "Great, meet me here in two hours and we will head into town"

Lexi nodded before leaving Madi and walking towards her house, she brought her key up from her pocket and put it into the door. She unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway, she dropped her bag into the floor and hung her coat up on the coat rack next to the door. Lexi walked up the stairs and jumped into the shower and washed her hair, once she dried it she ran her straighteners through it and pinned the sides back. She walked back into the bathroom and took out her make up bag and applied a minimal amount, just enough to make herself look slightly older to get into the clubs.

After an hour of getting ready Lexi walked up the drive way of Madi's house with her heels clicking behind her as the wind gently blew her swaying knee length dress behind her. Madi opened the door and she grinned with excitement as her friend stood in front of her. "You look great Lex"

Lexi blocked slightly and looked at Madi. "As do you Madi, you coming?" Maxi nodded and the pair linked arms as they got into a taxi and got dropped off on town.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi and Madi walked towards the club trying to maintain their balance as they swayed slightly towards the door. They both walked threw the door and the bouncers didn't even ask for their ID's which was impressive.

Madi turned to Lexi and smirked. "Made it into another club then" Lexi smiled and shrieked slightly as they strutted onto the dance floor.

After twenty minutes of dancing Lexi stopped as she saw Madi walk off with a guy, he looked alright so she left Madi to it. Lexi turned around and walked towards the bar. "Double vodka please" The bar tender nodded and she sat down onto one of the bar stools waiting for her drink. The bar tender arrived again and handed her the drink Lexi raised her hand and handed him the correct change. "Thank you" She smiled slightly and the man raised his eye brow but she turned around on her seat to look for Madi.

Lexi saw that she was now sitting in one of the booths chatting up the guy she walked off with. Lexi turned around as she heard someone cal out her name, her eyes widened slightly as her English teacher came into sight. A very drunk English teacher at that. "Lexi Dixon. Is someone rebelling against their parents?" Lexi smiled slightly but she oddly didn't feel awkward as he stood next to her, probably because she was also highly intoxicated.

"Hi Mr Clarkson" She brought the glass up to her lips as she watched the teacher out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't get what Madi said out of her head, he did look attractive today.

"Please call me Tom" He smirked as he glanced down at her full glass. "If you didn't have a drink I would have bought you one"

Lexi grinned and quickly drank the rest of her drink and slammed it onto the bar. "Well I don't have a drink now, so get your wallet out Tom"

Tom laughed as he caught the bag tenders attention and he walked over. "Double vodka and a beer" His voice was slightly slurred as he leaned against the bar, getting closer to Lexi which each drink.

The night soon passed and Lexi looked down at her phone as it began to ring, it was Madi. She stopped her conversation with Tom as she brought her phone up to her ear. "Hey Mad's" Lexi nodded and rolled her eyes. "Right sure, I'll see you tomorrow then" Lexi put her phone back into her bag and she quickly drank the rest of her drink. "Well I'm going see you tomorrow Tom, best not tell anyone about this though" Lexi smiled to herself as she slid off the seat and walked out of the door staggering slightly as she walked into the cold night.

Tom walked out of the club his vision slightly blurred as he stepped untitled he night. "Lexi wait there"

Lexi turned around and faced Tom. "What?"

Tom slightly jogged over to her, his legs starting to become weak as the alcohol began to intoxicate him further. "I forgot to do something in there" Lexi looked up at Tom her green eyes searching his blue ones as she waiting for him to finish off his sentence. "This"

Without warning Tom leaned closer to Lexi resting his hands on the top of her waist bringing his lips towards hers, she gently closed her eyes as his warm soft lips caressed hers. It felt like the entire world had stopped as the two of them stood in the street, Lexi raising her hand to rest on Tom's cheek. She suddenly became aware of what she was doing and quickly opened her eyes and pushed Tom back. She turned away from him and raised her hand and wiped her lips with the back of her hands, what had she just done?

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing in her ear, she rolled over and slammed her hand against the clock. As she sat up there was a sharp pain in her head as she leaned against the head of her bed, she picked up the glass of water that was sitting on the bed side table and began to sip it as she tried to minimise this hangover from hell.

Lexi glanced down at her phone and picked it up noticed the messages and missed calls from an unknown number, she lowered her eye brows as she tried to picture the events that happened last night. Had she given her number to someone last night? Lexi sighed and placed her finger on the screen to select the number.

She held her phone up to he ear as she listened to the rings, he brought the glass of water up to her lips as she sipped away her hangover.

The ringing soon stopped and her ears were filled with a mans voice. "Lexi is that you? It's Tom Clarkson, we need to talk about -"

Before Tom could even finish his sentence Lexi quickly pressed end call on the front of the screen. She was silent for a moment as the events of last night began to come flooding back to her. She remembered seeing Tom at the bar and they talked for hours and she laughed, but she was drunk and so was he. She remembered leaving the club and Tom coming after her and kissing her, she suddenly inhaled a breath as she remembered his soft lips against hers and the smile it brought to her face.

Lexi closed her eyes and got out of bed, she got dressed and pulled her hair back into a lose, messy ponytail and applied minimal make up but enough to hide the bags that surrounded her eyes.

She glanced down at the collect that hung on her wall and walked down the stairs, the house was empty so she assumed her mum was either at her boyfriends or work so she left the house and began to walk to Waterloo Road.

Tom walked into the staff room his head banging as he walked over to the kitchenette and flicked the switch down on the kettle. He picked up his usual mug and placed in down into the counter before putting in two spoonfuls of coffee into the mug followed by a splash of milk and two sweeteners, the perfect hangover cute.

Tom picked up his mug and walked over to one of the blue cushioned seats and sat down putting his brief case by his feet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket once more and dialled Lexi's number praying that she would answer, he just needed to talk to her. Once again the phone rang out and he exhaled deeply as he took a large gulp of his coffee, he tried to ignore the feelings he was staring to feel but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Morning all" Michael came walking into the staff room followed my Sian as usual and Tom glanced up to his boss. "It's finally Friday and it's creeping up to the exams, everyone keep up with the revision for the sixth formers. And the gang issue is under control, thanks to me and Chalky"

Tom zoned out to the rest if what Michael was saying as he nervously tapped his foot against the floor and his eyes darted around the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the taste of Lexi's lips upon his and the way she fitted so perfectly in her arms. He jumped slightly as the bell went and he picked up his brief case and walked to his first lesson.

Lexi and Madi were sitting at lunch both hanging their heads low as they tried to get over their head aches. Madi was defiantly worse than Lexi but she was dealing with more than just a hangover. For the third time that lunch Lexi's phone began to vibrate against the table, she picked it up knowing who it would be and put it back onto the table.

Madi groaned as Lexi's phone rang once more. "Just answer the phone Lexi" Madi looked up at Lexi who just smiled and put her phone into her pocket. "So who did you hook up with last night?"

Lexi stopped for a moment and kept her face straight as she responded to her question. "Me? You're the one who left me for some bloke"

Madi nodded and picked her fork up placing some beans into her mouth. "Yeah, but you stayed around the rest of the night. Who was he? I saw you with someone sitting in the corner"

Lexi blushed slightly and her eyes suddenly darted across the room as she saw Tom standing at the door looking across at her. "It was nobody, I have to go and do something but I will see you later?"

Madi looked up to Lexi and sighed. "Yeah whatever, see you in science"

Lexi looked over at Tom and nodded showing him that he was going to talk to him. She placed her tray into the tray rack and watched as Tom walked towards his classroom and she slowly trailed behind him not making it obvious that they were both going into the same room.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tom walked into his classroom and left the door open slightly as he walked over and leaned on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned and quickly jumped off the desk as Lexi pushed the door open and closed it behind her. Tom stood awkwardly facing Lexi as she avoided any attempts of eye contact.

Tom stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Lexi I just want to say sorry about last night"

Lexi looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It's fine, I mean I was drunk too so it wasn't entirely your fault"

Tom nodded and found himself admiring Lexi as she stared down to the floor again, he couldn't be having these feelings. But he couldn't ignore the way that kiss made him feel, the way his heart began to pound against his chest and he knew Lexi's was too because he could feel it.

Lexi sighed and looked back at Tom. "Was that everything?" Tom nodded and smiled back at her as she left the classroom.

Tom closed the door and walked over to his desk, he sunk into his chair and placed his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. He tried to get rid of these feelings but he couldn't, there was just something about that kiss that changed his view on everything. Tom had questioned a few month ago if he was starting to grow feeling towards Lexi Dixon, but he quickly dismissed them realising the circumstances that they were faced with. But she was 17 now, and she only have six months left.

Lexi stepped out into the corridor and sighed as she walked towards her locker, she walked up to her locker and placed the key into the pad lock. Once unlocked she opened it and took some of her books out and slid them into her bag as well as taking some books out of her bag.

Once Lexi was finished she turned around and walked past the stairs that was above her locker and began to walk towards her science classroom as the bell rang out throughout the school. Lexi stopped outside her classroom and leaned against the glass that was along the outside wall of the classroom, she tilted her head back slightly and sighed.

"Did that guy dump you then?" Lexi brought her head back down and looked at Madi as she walked towards her.

Lexi pulled a puzzled expression and looked at her friend totally clueless to her question. "What?"

"Well your phone was going crazy all lunch and then you left when I asked about that guy I just assumed" Madi's voice began to trail off as Lexi nodded showing that she knew what she was talking about.

"No, I told you I didn't meet a guy. I talked to a guy but nothing happened, unlike you" Lexi smirked as Madi began to blush as she remembered last night.

Just as Madi was about the spill the gossip of last night Sian Diamond opened her classroom door and the class began to trail into the room. Lexi and Made sat together in their usual seats, a few rows from the front and a row from the back.

Half way through the lesson Madi turned to Lexi. "So who was the guy you were taking to last night?"

Lexi bit her bottom lip nervously, she knew that she wasn't going to get out of this Madi wanted an answer. "Just some guy, he said his name was Tom but I didn't really like him"

Madi grinned. "Right is that why you can't stop smiling when ever you talk about last night?" Lexi blushed slightly. "I know best friend you know, and you're in love"

"Oh shut up, I am not"

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week since Tom and Lexi kissed and they hadn't talked since. In lessons Lexi avoided eye contact and didn't raise her hand to answer any questions, Tom didn't ask her any either. It was just before lunch and Lexi was sitting in English tapping her pen against the table nervously waiting for the lesson to finish, she felt like she couldn't even look at Tom anymore because when ever she did she felt a pain in her chest.

Lexi was sitting next to Madi as she eagerly put her hand up to ask a question. Tom looked over at the raised hand and nodded signalling her to speak. "Sir this poem, how do the writer know she is experiencing true love?"

Tom stood for a moment and he noticed Lexi sit up from leaning back in her seat and kept an eye on Tom as he searched for an answer. "Well you can tell in the language used, she uses very passionate language"

Madi nodded but still wasn't satisfied with this answer, the boy she hooked up with at the club was taking her out tonight so she was in a very happy mood. "Well yeah but how does she actually know, like what does falling in love really feel like?"

Tom stood up from his chair and walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it folding his arms over his chest. "Well I guess when you're falling in love you feel like you'd do anything for that person and they are all you think about, even if the circumstances are wrong"

Lexi noticed Tom's eyes move from Madi's to hers and she looked away and down to the poem. Madi smirked to herself by Tom's response. "Sounds like you're falling in love Sir. Are you?"

Tom unfolded his arms and placed them into his jeans pocket. "Maybe Madi, maybe" Tom once again moved his gaze to Lexi who spoke up which caused Tom to become startled.

"But she only kissed him once, how can she possibly be falling in love with them?" Tom knew that Lexi was directing this question towards him and not the poem.

"Well sometimes a kiss is all it takes to confirm feelings that you already felt" Tom paused and moved his eyes from Lexi's becoming very aware that there was other students in the room. "Right anymore questions on the poem?"

Most of the class shook their head or weren't listening in the first place but Lexi glanced up and caught Tom's eye, she felt her heart rate begin to increase as she felt his lips against hers and the taste of alcohol that lingered well after their kiss. Lexi quickly turned her head as Madi was whispering to her. "I tell you Lexi if Clarkson was younger or I was older I would so have him"

Lexi forced a smile onto her face and glanced again at Tom before bringing her attention back to the work.

The bell finally went and Lexi stood up from her desk, Madi left in a hurry saying she needed to go and call her boyfriend so Lexi walked out of the lesson alone. Tom was standing by the door and caught Lexi's eye. "Lexi" He motioned his head to the side and she stayed in the classroom as he closed the door. Lexi leaned against the desk nearest to the door as she waited for Tom to speak. "You know I meant what I said"

Tom smiled to Lexi but she kept her gaze firm and dismissed any feelings that she was having. "Yeah? So did I"

Tom was thrown back by this sudden response, he sighed and stepped slightly closer to Lexi. "Come on Lexi you can't tell me that when we kissed you didn't feel something. You seemed to be enjoying it"

"I was drunk and so were you. So yeah I can tell you that when we kissed I didn't feel anything, because I didn't" Lexi paused and leaned off the table. "There's no way you think you're falling in love with me after one stupid kiss Tom, it's impossible"

Tom walked over and leaned on the desk that Lexi had just been on, she turned around and leaned against it. "Lexi it is possible, look I am going to be honest with you I haven't just started feeling like this. You're nearly eighteen and you only have six months left" Tom leaned slightly closer to Lexi letting their shoulders touch, at first Lexi didn't realise this it felt natural to her.

However, she quickly did and pushed off the desk once more. "No Tom just stop it" Lexi opened the classroom door and slammed it behind she as she walked towards the canteen.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lexi was sitting at home watching TV as her mum was staying over at her boyfriends, again. As Lexi was changing throughout the channels she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out of her jeans pocket and looking at the message that was flashing up her screen. Her finger hovered over the screen before she slid her finger along to open the message.

'Can you please meet me in the cafe in the corner of town in twenty minutes?'

Lexi checks the sender and saw Tom's name, she sighed and quickly typed a reply telling him she would be there. Lexi turned the TV off and walked up the stairs, she could at least make herself look presentable. Lexi walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror and her make up was relatively alright and she wasn't really one for touch ups. She looked at her hair and picked up the brush that was sitting on the edge of the sink and began to pull it threw her slightly tangled hair. Once satisfied she walked into her room and she was happy with what she was already wearing, light skinny jeans and an white oversized t-shirt. She picked up her jacket and converse before heading out of her house, locking the door behind her.

As she was walking she pulled out her phone and typed a message for her mum. 'I have gone out, won't be long see you tonight'

Within minutes her mum replied and she quickly opened the message. 'Sorry but staying over at Jamie's again'

Lexi sighed and slid her phone back into her pocket, she hadn't spoken to her mum in over a week. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she was just about on time so she started to pick up her pace as she walked towards the cafe door.

Once she arrived at the cafe she pulled the door open and instantly her nose was filled with the scent of coffee beans. She scanned the tables and saw Tom sitting in the corner, he gently smiled over at her and she walked over to him returning the smile. She sat down and before she could get comfortable Tom spoke. "I got you a coffee"

Lexi looked down at the coffee and picked up the mug. "Thanks" She took a sip and kept the mug near her face as she breathed in the steam, she gently placed it back onto the table and glanced around the cafe. She quickly turned to Tom. "What did you want Tom?"

Lexi didn't mean for it to sound so harsh but she was stressed and to be honest she was missing her mum. Tom placed his mug down and leant on the table letting his hands rest only centimetres away from Lexi's. "I just wanted to talk, I know you said that it was impossible for me to have any feelings towards you but I just want to talk" Tom watched Lexi waiting for her to shout at him or storm out but she just sat there motionless. "Well then are you going to stay?"

Lexi smiled and lifted the mug to her lips, she took a sip and looked at Tom. "Yeah sure" They both smiled at each other and Lexi glanced down to the table.

Tom noticed this and quickly spoke before she went quite again. "Great, so what's your family situation?"

Lexi looked at Tom for a moment and spoke softly and calmly, something that he had missed since they kissed. "Well as you already know I don't know my dad and my mum has a bloke so she has been with him the past few nights"

Tom nodded and felt like he was getting somewhere, he knew that Lexi felt the same as him he just had to show her.

* * *

The conversation was going great between Tom and Lexi and they were behaving just like they did that night at the club, laughing and joking together. Tom glanced outside and saw that the sea front was only a ten minute walk away. "Do you fancy going for a walk, the sea is only down the there"

Lexi smiled, she didn't exactly have a mum that was wanting her home. "Yeah that'd be nice" Lexi smiled and they both stood up from their seats, Tom getting his first proper look at what she was wearing and it brought a smile to his face.

They walked out of the cafe and they walked side by side towards the sea, Lexi didn't really know where she was going as it was staring to get dark and she never usual went to the sea at night. So Tom was guiding her as they strolled towards the sea. Lexi's hair was gently blowing over her shoulder and her top started to blow against her skin as the wind began to get stronger the closer they got the the sea. They soon arrived at the sea and they were slowly waking along the pebbles that formed the beach floor.

They soon stopped and admired the sun as it started to become lower in the sky and got closer to the water. Lexi glanced down to the floor and saw some smooth circular pebbles, she bent down and picked one of them up. "What are you doing?" Tom chuckled to himself as he watched Lexi stop mid sentence and pick up a pebble.

Lexi stood back up and looked at Tom and held the pebble in the air. "I have never done that thing where you throw the pebble and it jumps on the water" Lexi smiled and her hair blew over face slightly and some strands caught on her lips. Tom rose his hand and gently pulled them away revealing her face, Lexi ignored this an quickly spoke again. "So this pebble thing, how do you do it?"

Tom smiled again and looked to the ground and bent down and picked up one of the pebbles. "Hold it like this" Tom held out his hand and Lexi copied his hand. "And just throw it like this" Tom threw his pebble across the water and sure enough it jumped three or maybe even four times.

Lexi smiled and took her pebble. "Right then if you can do it, I will be able to" She and Tom laughed slightly as she turned to her side and threw the pebble like Tom did escort it didn't jump on the water it splashed straight into it.

"Oh yeah that was brilliant" Tom spoke with sarcasm in his voice and laughed as Lexi playfully pushed him and his stumbled slightly. Tom regained his balance and watched Lexi she looked into his deep blue eyes and stepped slightly closer to him their eyes now locked onto each other's. Tom moved his eyes down to Lexi's lips and she stepped even closer to Tom, she went on her tip-toes slightly as she brought her lips up to his letting them be pressed against them ever so gently. She gently pulled away but she was merely a few centimetres away from his lips when he placed his hands around her waist and brought her lips to his once more, this time with more passion. Lexi was lifted slightly off the ground as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck as their lips collided and their tongues fought for dominance, Tom's winning.

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tom and Lexi stood on the beach for what felt like thousands of seconds until they eventually broke their lips apart to catch for breath. Tom still had one hand on Lexi's waist and one was now resting on her cheek. Lexi had both hands resting on Tom's lower back as she looked up innocently into his sparkling eyes. She was still on her tip-toes and dropped herself as she bit her bottom lip and smiled to Tom. They both just stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes neither of them sure what to say next but both of them excited by what just happened.

"Tom, thank you" Lexi stood gazing longing into his eyes as her once red lips moved elegantly as her words left her mouth.

Tom moved his hand from Lexi's cheek and rested it on the natural curve of her waist, keeping her close to him. "For what?"

"For this, thank you" Lexi knew right then that she had strong feelings for Tom and ignoring them weren't helping anyone.

Lexi raised her head again allowing her lips to rest on Tom's once more. Tom smiled into her lips and gently pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. Tom pulled apart and looked into Lexi's eyes and admired the way they sparkled in the sun light. "Do you want to finish out walk?" Tom chuckled to himself and Lexi nodded before walking along the rest of the beach with Tom's arm gently wrapped around her shoulders.

* * *

Tom and Lexi had walked off the beach and were now walking back to the cafe where Tom had parked his car, they were both smiling uncontrollably as they walked through the streets of Rochdale. They soon arrived at Tom's car and both stopped outside of it, still keeping their bodies close to each other.

Tom looked cautiously into Lexi's eyes, he didn't want to scare her away but he thought she felt the same. "It's late and I don't want you walking home alone to an empty house..." Tom's voice trailed off at the end and Lexi smirked as she looked at Tom's face keeping her natural expression.

"Yeah and what about it?" Lexi knew what Tom was implying, but she wanted him to actually ask her.

Tom knew what Lexi was doing and smiled at her. "Why don't you come back to mine?" Tom spoke slow and calmly as he looked into Lexi's eyes. "I have a spare bedroom you see"

Lexi tried to hold in her laugh as Tom looked down at her waiting for her response. "Well as long as you have a spare bedroom" Lexi laughed as she walked around to the passenger side of Tom's car and he slid into the drivers seat.

* * *

They soon arrived at Tom's house and both stepped out of the car, Lexi walked behind Tom as he walked up to his door and unlocked it. They stepped into the house and Lexi walked into the living room and started to walk around the room, she walked up the mantelpiece and looked at the framed pictures that were stood there. She recognised some of the teachers but most of them she didn't know who they were.

Tom walked into the room and smiled to himself as he watched as Lexi admired his house. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, Lexi tilted her head slightly so it leaned against his and closed her eyes savouring this affection.

Lexi turned her body around so she was facing Tom, she brushed her lips against hers. Tom pulled himself closer to Lexi and pressed his body against hers. Tom guided her across the floor and towards the stairs, they quickly broke apart as Tom swung Lexi up off her feet and into his arms.

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tom started to wake up in his bed, he glanced down and soon realised he was naked with only the duvet covering certain places. He glanced to his side and saw Lexi sleeping peacefully by his side, her hand resting across his toned chest. He smiled as he thought about last night he could only hope that Lexi was feeling the same way as him.

Lexi began to stir next to Tom and she rolled from her back into her side snuggling closer into Tom. Tom spoke into her ear an texted his lips against her forehead"Morning beautiful"

Lexi pulled the duvet further up her body and close to her chin. "Morning" Lexi smiled as she lay next to Tom his arms wrapped around her. "What time is it?"

"Just after ten" Tom felt Lexi nod against his chest. "Lexi?" Tom spoke softly and calmly, making Lexi aware that she didn't need to worry. Lexi rolled over so she was on her front and facing Tom. "I have to ask, any regrets?"

Lexi grinned and her eyes lit up as they met Tom's. "Never, you?"

"Not at all, it was amazing" Tom placed his lips onto Lexi's and raised his hand to rest on the back of her head and they both smiled into the kiss.

Lexi pulled away from Tom's lips and smiled into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said, you know in class the other day?"

"I meant every word, that kiss it showed me how much you really mean to me" Lexi blushed slightly and Tom smiled at her. "You know you are beautiful"

Lexi smirked and blushed even more. "Not too bad yourself Clarkson"

* * *

Tom and Lexi were sitting down stairs on Tom's sofa watching TV, Lexi was resting her head on Tom's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her enticing scent. Lexi was sitting in her jeans and one of Tom's tops so it was oversized but it smelt like him so she liked it. "Lexi we need to talk" Lexi felt a twinge in her chest as she heard his words, she didn't know what to expect but by the look on her face Tom quickly reassured her. "No don't worry I just mean about school"

Lexi nodded and sat up, she crossed her legs and faced Tom, still keeping their hands entwined. "I know that I can't tell anyone Tom"

"Well not yet, I mean it's not like were doing anything illegal. You turn eighteen in three weeks" Tom paused. "And you only have six months of school left, so will need to careful"

"We will, I don't want you losing your job over some girl"

Tom quickly cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "You're not just some girl Lexi, I am in love with you"

Lexi smiled and she looked into Tom's eyes feeling her heart melt as he spoke the final six words. "I love you too Tom"

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Tom's and hovered over them only centimetres away from them. She smiled and bit her lip before pressing them against Tom's again she moved her hand from his and placed it on the back of his head bringing him closer to her. Tom moved his hands to her waist and slowly lay down into the couch as Lexi moved on top of him, he held her up slightly as their lips collided and their tongues fought it battle.

Just as things were getting heated Lexi heard her phone start to ring on the coffee table next to them, she sighed as she took her lips away from Tom's and glanced over at her phone. "It's my mum"

They both tensed up feeling like she was in the room, Tom sat up and next to Lexi as she sat on the edge of the couch holding the phone to her ear Tom drawing shaped on her back. "Hey" Tom could see Lexi nodding along and continued to listen. "Right yeah, I am sorry. I will be there as soon as I can"

Lexi put the phone down and instantly stood up and started to put her converse back on. "What's going on?" Tom stood up and followed Lexi as she walked into the hall way.

Lexi sighed as she put on her jacket over Tom's top. "She is locked out the house and she needs me to let her in so she can collect some clothes to bring over to her boyfriends"

Tom nodded and tried to hide his disappointment as was Lexi. But she was also trying to hide her anger towards her mother. "Do you want a lift?"

"No I'll walk, I don't want my mum recognising you" Tom nodded and Lexi picked up her bag and walked over to Tom looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry Tom, I wish I could stay for longer" She placed her lips against his and raised up on her tip-toes to let her gain some control in the kiss.

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow" Tom grinned and placed his lips onto Lexi's once more both not wanting to leave each other. "I love you"

Lexi gave Tom one last kiss and brought her feet back down to the floor. "I love you too"

-  
Please vote and tell me what you think :)  
-


	9. Chapter 9

This is an M rated chapter, you have been warned.

* * *

Lexi was walking to school listening to her headphones as she walked through the streets towards Waterloo Road, her hips were swaying slightly more and the smile on her face was increasing with each step. It was now a week until her first exam and she couldn't have been more nervous for it. English Literature. Lexi walked through the gates and was saw Madi standing with Jez and Sian, she walked over and noticed Tom walking into the school she caught his eye and they both smiled to each other. It was killing them that they couldn't just talk like they so wanted to.

"Morning Lexi" Sian's voice ringed in Lexi's ear and she glanced up and smiled at her science teacher before returning the hello.

Lexi then looked at Jez as he started talking to her. "Lexi maybe you can persuade Madi that having a boyfriend doesn't mean your whole education has to stop"

Lexi laughed slightly and Jez got a moan from Madi. "Dad! Come on Lexi, can't handle being embarrassed anymore" Lexi laughed as Madi linked her arm and the pair walked towards the Common Room.

They were sitting on the brown leather seats in the Common Room talking as Lexi's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the message, she tried to hide her smile as Tom's name appeared on the screen. 'Morning beautiful. Missing you already. Love you, Tom' Lexi quickly typed a reply telling him the same thing.

Lexi slid her phone back into her pocket and Madi glanced up from her magazine. "So who was that?"

"Just my mum, telling me that she is out tonight" Lexi sounded convincing but her face told otherwise.

"A text from your mum doesn't out that smile on your face Lexi" Madi sniggered as Lexi rolled her eyes and bell rang out.

* * *

It was forth lesson and Lexi was already running late for science, she got held back in maths because she was talking about gangs and Chalky asked her if she knew anything about them. Lexi was walking along the corridor passing the English rooms to go down the stairs towards the science labs, she was walking quite fast and the halls were now empty. As Lexi was walking last Tom's classroom suddenly a pair of strong arms popped out of the door and pulled her into the room, she squealed slightly but she soon stopped as she felt Tom's smooth and gently lips against hers as she leaned against the door.

The pair broke apart to catch their breath and they both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before any of them said something. "I am going to be late for science Mr Clarkson" Emphasising the 'mr' part.

Tom smirked as he dropped his arms from Lexi's waist and folded then across his chest. "Will you now, well we can't have that. Off you go" Tom held out arm pointing in the direction of the door, Lexi's eyes darted from the door and back to Tom's she stepped forward and pushed her lips against Tom's once more. "You don't know how much I've missed you Lexi"

"I do trust me" Lexi smiled at Tom as he dropped his hands from her cheeks and placed then around her waist. "Tom someone is going to see us"

Tom looked out the window of his classroom and grabbed Lexi's hand and pulled her towards the supply cupboard at the back of his classroom. The pair laughed uncontrollable as Tom pushed Lexi against the door and locked the door. "Is this alright?"

Lexi nodded enthusiastically before Tom placed his lips against hers and the kiss soon became heated and much more passionate, their breathing rate increased rapidly as their bodies got warmer and warmer with every touch. Tom started to unbutton Lexi's grey cardigan and pulled it off her shoulders before moving to her blouse, once he had fumbled with the many buttons Lexi moved onto his shirt. Lexi tugged at his tie and once it was lose she pulled it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a matter of milliseconds. She began with his shirt buttons and pulled it out of his trousers and pulled it off his torso, leaving his chest bare. Tom started to tug at Lexi's skirt and it soon came off along with his trousers.

Soon enough they were both naked and lying on the floor with Tom on top of Lexi as they both began to moan for each other. Tom stated to thrust more against Lexi, teasing her entrance. After Lexi pleading for him he entered her, filling her up bit by bit. Both of them were moaning by now as Tom continued to thrust against Lexi becoming faster and faster with each moan. Eventually the orgasm crashed over them and Tom left her and lay down next to her both panting as they tried to catch their breath.

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Tom opened the cupboard door and saw that his classroom was still empty, he opened it fully as him and Lexi stepped out. Lexi still putting her cardigan back on grinning to herself. Tom fastened his belt and leaned against the nearest desk watching Lexi as she smoothened out her hair.

Tom smirked to himself and put his hands into his jeans pocket. "Well that was exciting" Tom and Lexi caught each other's eyes and both let out a small laugh. "But also amazing"

Lexi smiled and picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulder, she glanced up at the clock above Tom's desk and saw they still had five minutes until the bell was going to go. "Yeah it was" Lexi walked closer to Tom and he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head into his chest feeling safe in his arms. She pulled away and pointed at Tom. "You can cover for me with Miss Diamond though"

Tom laughed and sighed as he saw the bell was about to go. "I will don't worry. Why do you have to go Lexi?" Tom gave Lexi his best pouting look and she just laughed at him.

"I have to go because I have media, I will see you later though" Lexi grinned and walked past Tom to leave his classroom, she quickly caught her arm and pulled her in for final kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too" Tom let go of her arm and the bell went as she walked out of his classroom heading to media studies with Nikki Boston.

Lexi walked down the corridor grinning to herself like an idiot, she saw Sian walking in her direction and quickly turned a corner to avoid her. She saw that she had walked past and carried on walking towards Nikki's classroom. She stood outside of the room and waited for someone to show up. Soon enough Finn strutted up to her. "So where were you in science?"

Lexi shrugged. "I had a doctors appointment" Finn went to open his mouth but she ignored him and smiled as Madi walked up to her.

* * *

Sian was waking towards Michael's office when she saw Tom walk out of his classroom, she quickened up her pace. "Tom" Tom stopped and turned around to face Sian.

"Is something wrong?" Tom's face still glowing from his encounter with Lexi.

"You're Lexi Dixon's tutor aren't you?" Tom nodded trying to stay calm, ever since they got together he hasn't had to talk about her to other teachers. "Well she didn't turn up to my lesson and I was wondering if she said anything to you, like if she had a doctors appointment or something?"

Tom nodded and quickly realised he had to speak. "Yeah she mentioned something about a doctors appointment this morning, sorry I should have told you"

Sian nodded and smiled. "Well could you have a word with her, just reminding her that she has to tell her teachers as well as you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll talk to her tomorrow" Tom smiled and Sian thanked him before she carried on walking towards Michaels office. Tom exhaled a deep breath and soon realised that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, telling lies. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Lexi. 'Sorted it with Diamond for you, you had a doctors appointment. Tom x'

* * *

Lexi was sitting in media studies listening to Nikki talk to them about the film they would have to make. Lexi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and glanced up at Nikki and saw that she was talking to Lauren so she quickly pulled it out reading the message. She smiled and quickly typed a reply. 'Great, thanks. Love you x' Lexi put her phone back into her pocket and looked back up at Nikki.

After half of the lesson the class were told to go into the computers and Lexi sat next to Madi as always. However, this time Kyle Stack decided he wanted to sit next to Lexi. He didn't really talk much and Lexi was surprised by this, but she wasn't complaining.

"So any plans for your eighteenth?" Madi leaned over to Lexi and rested her chin onto her hand eagerly waiting for her response.

"Mads that's like just under a month away, I haven't even thought about it" Lexi rolled her eyes and continued to type on the keyboard.

"Right then, bet you'll be spending the night with your mystery fella" Madi smirked knowing that Lexi would want to talk to her now.

"Mad I have told you, there is no bloke. That guy at the club I didn't like him, I'm not seeing anyone" Lexi rolled her eyes again and Madi nodding believing Lexi's story.

Kyle soon turned his head to face Lexi. "So you're not seeing anybody?" Lexi turned to face Kyle, her face full of disgust. "Fancy going on a date with me? I can be a right gentleman"

Lexi laughed slightly. "No thanks Kyle"

Kyle didn't take no for an answer and kept his face close to hers. "Come on gorgeous" Without warning Kyle placed one hand on Lexi's thigh and one of her cheek turning Lexi's face and pressed his lips against hers. She quickly pulled away from him her face full of anger.

Madi quickly stood up though and charged over to him, causing Nikki to look over. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you sick or something?"

Nikki soon came striding over. "Madi what are you doing?"

Madi still standing pointed her finger into Kyle's face as he sat smugly laid back in his seat. "He just tried it on with Lexi, after she told him she wasn't interested"

Nikki turned to Lexi who quickly stood up and walked out of the classroom feeling a mixture of anger and guilt, did she lead him on? Lexi slammed the door behind her and took a deep breath as she left her room, suddenly feeling herself heat up. Nikki walked out of the classroom and slowly walked up to Lexi, trying to be as comforting as possible. "Lexi are you alright?" Lexi didn't speak she just ran her hand through her hair and nodded slowly, her eyes darting around the walls. "Lexi, what happened?"

"I don't know it happened so fast, we were talking and then his hand was on my thigh and his lips were on mine" Lexi's eyes quickly darted up to Nikki's. "I swear I didn't lead him on at all, I said I wasn't interested"

Nikki walked closest to Lexi nodding her head slowly. "I know you didn't Lexi, it's alright. You did nothing wrong"

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lexi was sitting in the pastoral office as Sian sat in front of her. Lexi had her hands in her lap and without her even realising she was picking at her nails as she kept her face calm and empty. Sian leaned forward slightly a sign to show Lexi that she was here for her. "Lexi I know it's hard but you need to understand that it is for the best, if you make a statement it won't happen again"

Lexi looked at Sian for a moment before opening her mouth for the first time since she sat down. "He only kissed me, it's not like he raped me is it?"

Sian sighed, she understood why she way feeling this way she was probably scared and felt alone. "Yes I know but he still forced himself onto you after you told him you weren't interested"

Lexi sighed and looked down at the ground. "Miss I'm frightened"

Sian nodded, feeling like she was getting somewhere. "Of Kyle?"

Lexi shook her head and Sian looked confused at this. "No, what if I led him on or he thought that was what I was doing. I swear I never knew he was like that, I thought he was just being a normal boy"

"What do you mean, Lexi just tell me what happened from the beginning" Sian sent Lexi an encouraging smile and she nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Madi was saying that I was seeing someone and I told her I wasn't, Kyle must have been listening and asked me out" Sian nodded. "I laughed it off and told him no thanks, but he went weird. He came closer to me and said come on gorgeous, I felt uncomfortable so I moved slightly but he already had his hand on my thigh and then he pushed my face to his"

"Lexi, it's alright" Sian smiled at Lexi and Lexi smiled back. "I know you don't want the police to be phone so we will be putting Kyle into the cooler for a week, so he'll be out of your way"

Lexi nodded. "Thanks miss, is it alright if I go now?"

"Yeah sure, get yourself home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sian held the door open and Lexi nodded before leaving the classroom, she purposefully walked in the opposite direction of Tom's classroom. She walked out of the back of the school and started to walk home. She still couldn't stop how guilty she felt.

* * *

Tom was walking out of the staff room and saw Nikki walking towards him, she looked quite flustered and angry. Tom stopped her just as she was about to walk into the room. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

Nikki sighed and placed her finger onto her temple and rubbed it slightly. "I had Lexi Dixon last and Kyle Stack forced himself onto her"

Tom's face turned red with anger, he never liked Kyle but now he hated him. Tom clenched his jaw and began to move about more. "What do you mean forced himself onto her?"

"He put his hand onto her thigh and pushed her face towards his to kiss her" Nikki felt guilty, it was in her lesson. "She said she told him to back off, you should go and talk to Sian she was taking a statement from her"

Tom nodded and started to walk to his office which he shared with Sian, he opened the door and tried to conceal his anger. Sian looked up from her paperwork. "Tom, you still here?"

Tom nodded and walked over to Sian's desk. "Yeah. Nikki just told me about what happened to Lexi, is she alright?"

Sian sighed and handed her the statement. "She seems to be alright, here's her statement"

Tom's lips moved as he skim read every word his anger building up inside of him. "I can't believe this, that Kyle is an animal"

"Tom I couldn't agree more but Lexi doesn't want anything to happen, he's being put in the cooler for a week" Sian stood up, she could tell how this was getting to Tom. "I know it's hard Tom but it's just what Lexi wants"

Tom nodded before handing Sian the statement. "Right then, I'll see you tomorrow"

Tom walked out of the school and down the steps walking towards his car. He pulled out his phone and dialled Lexi's number, no answer. He knew that her mum wasn't going to be in so he decided to drive there.

Once Tom arrived he parked outside the house and walked up the drive, he knocked onto the door as stood waiting for Lexi to answer. Lexi opened the door only slightly, just making it possible for her head to be seen, she quickly realised it was Tom and opened it fully allowing him access into her home. Tom stepped in and Lexi automatically fell into his arms as he wrapped them around her kissing her forehead. "It's alright, I am here now"

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tom and Lexi stood there Lexi leaning into Tom's chest and his arms wrapped around her. She wasn't crying and her breathing was soft but she looked pale and vulnerable. Lexi pulled away from Tom and quickly turned around walking into her kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

Tom followed her into her kitchen and let his eyes scan her house for the first time. "Yeah sure, what ever your having" Lexi nodded and opened her fridge, she pulled out two bottles of beer and handed on to Tom. "Thanks"

They both walked over to the couch and sank into the soft, cream leather. Tom put his arm around Lexi's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. Lexi spoke quietly and calmly. "Are you alright?"

Tom nodded and put his beer to his mouth, taking a mouthful. "I am fine, isn't it me who should be asking you that?" Lexi sighed and waited for Tom to speak. "Come on Lexi I can tell you've been affected by this, talk to me"

Lexi shuffled and moved so she was facing Tom, his eyes were full on empathy and love. "Tom trust me I am fine" She raised her beer and sipped it. "Didn't Boston tell you what happened anyway?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah and I read your statement, why won't you call the police on Kyle?"

Lexi sighed deeply. "I don't want to Tom, it wasn't that bad. He is in the cooler all week so what does it matter?"

"Lexi what he did to you, he needs to be punished"

"And he is"

* * *

Tom and Lexi had been watching TV for nearly two hours and Lexi had been oddly quiet all night, Tom understood though. Lexi glanced up at the clock on her wall and stood up off her couch. "You coming to bed?"

Tom nodded and walked into the kitchen and put their empty bottles into the bin. "Come on then"

Tom followed Lexi up the stairs as she walked into her bedroom, Tom glanced around the room and smiled. He didn't really know what to expect but he loved it. There was a double bed and it had a white duvet and pillows. The walls were painted light blue and they has various pictures on them, the wardrobe was white along with the other furniture. Lexi slid her slippers off and she slid into her bed, pulling the duvet up to her chin waiting for Tom. He soon arrived and wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay with her back to him.

After nearly an hour of deadly silence Lexi spoke, she knew Tom was still awake. "Tom I'm sorry"

Tom sounded confused. "What for?"

Lexi rolled over so she was facing Tom, the room was dark but Tom could tell she had been crying. "For this, I feel so guilty. I swear I didn't want to kiss him, please Tom"

Tom placed his hand onto Lexi's cheek and gently rubbed under her eyes to clear the tears that were falling. "Lexi I know, you don't need to feel guilty none of this is your fault" Tom saw Lexi nod and smiled. "Come on Lex, you're safe now. You don't need to be scared. I love you and there's nothing in the world that can change that"

"Tom I am scared though, I am scared that you're going to leave me and I am scared that you're going to fall out of love with me. I know that I won't be able to handle that"

Tom shut Lexi up by gently placing his lips onto hers, Lexi didn't pull away or jump she gladly accepted it and smiled as she enjoyed this intimacy. "Lexi I could never leave you, I love you"

"I love you too" Lexi sighed out in relief as Tom wrapped his arms around Lexi letting their bodies lock together. "Night Tom"

"Night" Tom placed a kiss onto the back of Lexi's neck. Lexi smiled and they soon both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lexi and Tom woke up to the sound of Lexi's alarm going off next to her, she gently took herself out of Tom's arms and placed her hand onto the alarm. She rolled over and gently kicked Tom. "Wake up Tom"

Tom moaned and grabbed Lexi's arm and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her. "Can't we just stay here?"

Lexi sighed. "As much as I'd love to, but I have a mock English exam set by you"

"Well I could always change it to tomorrow" Tom smiled at Lexi as she stood up out of bed pulling a holder over her head to escape the cold.

"Nope, I have actually revised for this one" Lexi picked up a pillow and threw it at Tom. "Get up it you'll be late"

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

Tom and Lexi walked out of Lexi's house heading towards Tom's car. Lexi seemed to be distracted as she stepped into his car, Lexi sat into the passenger seat and put her bag down by her feet. They drove towards Waterloo Road and Tom pulled into the side of the road about five minutes walking distance from the school gates. Lexi didn't really move she just pulled her bag up and placed it onto her lap. Tom looked over at her, sensing something wasn't right. "Lex are you sure you're alright to come in?"

Lexi nodded and looked up at Tom putting a smile onto her face. "Yeah I am fine, he's in the cooler so it'll be fine"

"If you're sure" Lexi nodded. "Michael will probably want to speak to you today about it, but don't stress" Lexi nodded and Tom leaned over the gear stick pressing his lips onto hers placing his hand onto the back of her head. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each others looking into each other's eyes. "I love you"

Lexi grinned. "I love you too" Lexi pulled away from Tom and stepped out of the car and started to walk to the school as Tom began his drive again, not making it obvious they were together.

Tom drove into the school gates dodging the groups of students blocking the way. He pressed his hand onto the steering wheel and the students jumped out of the way as the horn screamed in their ears. Tom parked in his usual space and pulled out his phone as it beeped. He pulled it out of his coat pocket as he walked down the corridors towards the staff room, a smile crept onto his face as he saw Lexi's name on his screen.

Tom glanced up as he heard a voice. "You're grinning at your phone like a love struck puppy Tom" Nikki chuckled as she and Tom continued to walk towards the staff room. "Come on who's the girl?"

Tom grinned to himself quickly typing the reply and putting his phone back into his phone. "You don't know her, but she's amazing"

Nikki pushed the door open and walked over to the kitchenette as Tom followed her to make himself a cup of coffee. "Is Tom Clarkson in love?"

Tom signed and flicked the switch on the kettle. "For a matter of fact I am, so can we just drop it?"

Nikki nodded and held up her hands smirking as she walked over to one of the cushioned seats as Tom poured the boiling water into his mug.

* * *

Lexi walked through the gates of the school and glanced across the yard and saw Tariq standing staring at her, his eyes squinted. Lexi felt uncomfortable and clenched her jaw as she avoided his gaze. She walked towards the doors when someone called her name, she jumped slightly thinking it was Tariq or Kyle. "Lexi"

Lexi turned around to see Sian walking over to her. "Oh hi Miss" Lexi forced a smile onto her face as she looked up to the teacher.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lexi nodded and quickly glanced to the side of Sian as Tariq walked past her his eyes locked onto her, she ignored it and looked back at Sian. "Well Mr Byrne needs to speak with you in his office this morning, would you like to follow me?"

Lexi nodded and followed Sian into the school and the direction of Michael's office. Lexi had her hands into her pockets as she walked along the corridors feeling like everyone was watching, word had obviously gotten around and by the sounds of the whispers it had grown widely out of proportion.

Sian stepped into the office and held the door open for Lexi she smiled and looked into the office, her eyes fell immediately onto Tom sitting next to Michael on the circular table in the corner of his office. "Morning Lexi, you feeling alright?" Lexi nodded and smiled at the teacher. "Please sit down" Lexi walked over to the onto free seat and pulled it out placing her bag next to her feet as she sat down. "I've asked Mr Clarkson to sit in on this because he is your form tutor, is that alright?"

Lexi nodded and looked up at Tom who sent her a look telling her that he didn't know he was going to be there. Lexi placed her hands onto her lap and nervously played with them. "Right well because of yesterday's incident we need to go over what happened"

Lexi quickly looked up to Sian and spoke. "I made a statement already"

"Yes but we just need you to go over it one more time" Sian sent a reassuring smile to Lexi who nodded and quickly glanced at Tom before speaking.

"I was talking to Madi and she was saying that she knew I was seeing somebody" Tom moved slightly in his seat, but only Lexi realised this. "But I told her I wasn't and Kyle over heard and asked me out, I told him no and that I wasn't interested. He shook his head and he...um...brought his face closer to mine whispering in my ear" Lexi stopped talking.

Michael leaned closer to Lexi across the table resting his hands onto the desk. "What did he say Lexi?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you I've already written it down and told Mrs Diamond"

"I know, but now I need you to tell me. This is for your sake. So what did Kyle say?"

"He said come on gorgeous" Tom instantly tensed up growing more and more uncomfortable having to listen to his girlfriend tell people this. "He put his hand onto my thigh and on my cheek pushing my face to his, he started to slide his hand further up my leg and he kissed me" Lexi sighed and quickly straightened her back to face the teachers. "I pushed him off me"

Michael nodded. "Thank you Lexi, that must have been hard" Lexi nodded and looked at Tom who was getting redder and redder by the second, Lexi was praying he wasn't going to do anything stupid. "Even though you don't want the police involved I have to contact your mum"

"No that won't be necessary" The three teachers looked at her confusingly, Tom mainly. "I talked to her last night, so there's no need to phone her"

Tom shuffled in his seat, knowing she was lying because she was with her last night. "Right, well then Lexi if you need to talk to anyone Mrs Diamond and Mr Clarkson will be available. As will I"

Lexi nodded. "Thank you Sir, is it alright if I go now?" Michael nodded and Lexi stood up and walked out of the office avoiding Tom's gaze. She sighed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the office.

Inside the office Michael sighed and sat back in her chair. "I swear I could swing for Kyle Stack at times"

Tom nodded. "You're not the only one" Except he was the only one who truly meant it as he clenched his fists under the table.

"Alright boys that won't be necessary. Don't you think Lexi is handling this surprisingly well?"

"She is an independent girl, she is nearly eighteen" Sian nodded at Michaels statement.

The bell went and the three teachers walked out of the office. Sian and Tom walked along the corridor an stopped at the top of stairs before Sian walked to her classroom. "We should tell the teachers to keep an eye on Lexi, just until we know she is handling this"

Tom nodded in agreement. "I think so too, I don't think she is as strong as she is making out to be"

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

Tom walked up to his classroom and saw that there was already most if the students waiting to be let into registration. Tom walked up the to door and quickly unlocked his classroom and pushed the door open letting the students into his room. He stood back and smiled back at the faces that smiled at him. He saw Lexi walking down the corridor with Madi they were both talking, well it was more Madi talking Lexi staring at the floor. They both walked up to the door and Madi smiled up at Tom. "Morning Sir"

Tom smiled to her. "Morning Madi, Lexi can I have a word please?" Madi walked into the classroom leaving Lexi at the door, Tom walked to the other side of the corridor and Lexi followed him. "Lexi why did you lie?"

"I don't know what you mean Tom" Lexi was looking at Tom but not really looking.

"Come on Lex you didn't tell your mum last night, I was with you last night" Tom looked down at Lexi his arms by his side, he slowly raised his arm and gently stroked her arm and Lexi inhaled deeply as she treasured his touch. "What is going on with you and your mum?"

Lexi sighed and this time started to look at Tom, her eyes locked onto his. "I don't really see her anymore, she lives with her boyfriend and comes over and every now and then to get clothes or money"

"What you mean you're living alone?"

"Tom I am nearly eighteen, it's hardly illegal" Lexi reassured Tom's worry and he nodded. "I will tell her, but I don't see the point in worrying her. Besides she will probably be on my case twenty four seven and then I'll never get to see you"

Tom grinned slightly and quickly glanced into the classroom and saw that nobody was looking. "I do love you, you know?" Lexi nodded and grinned at Tom. "Alright then, get inside" Tom pushed the door open and Lexi walked to the back of the classroom to sit with Madi.

* * *

Lexi and Madi were walking down the corridor, Madi had her arm linked in with Lexi's. "So you're alright then? You know after yesterday?"

"Yes I am fine, I just want to forget about it" Lexi rolled her eyes. "Well I have a free now, I'll see you later"

Lexi left Madi as she headed off to her next lesson and Lexi walked towards the library, she glanced around the room and saw that it was empty and smiled to herself. She walked over to one of the desks and pulled out her science book and a pen. She started at the sheets that Madi have her.

After half an hour Lexi looked up as someone walked into the room, it was Nikki. She looked back down assuming she was here to get a book or something. To Lexi's surprise she stood behind the chair next to her, Lexi glanced up. "Can I sit down?" Lexi nodded and smiled as Nikki pulled the chair out and say down next to her. "Lexi I just want to apologise, I can't help but think that what happened yesterday was my fault"

Lexi quickly cut her off and shook her head. "No Miss it wasn't your fault, it happened so fast it didn't even know it was happening" For the first time since the incident it started to affect Lexi and a tear began to form in her eye and she quickly sniffed it away, not wanting to cry.

"Lexi you know it's alright to cry?" Nikki smiled at Lexi and Lexi let out a small laugh. "You don't have to act so brave all the time, it's alright if you're affected by this. It won't make you weak" Lexi nodded and truly smiled at Nikki. "And what happened wasn't your fault"

"Thanks Miss" Lexi smiled at her and she smiled back. "And thanks for not asking how I'm feeling, it's starting to get annoying" Nikki laughed at Lexi's remark.

"I'll see you in class then" Nikki stood up and smiled down at Lexi as she left the library, she let Sian step into the room before she walked out.

Sian walked over to Lexi's table and she sighed as she knew she wanted to talk to her. "Looks like Miss Boston beat me to it" Lexi let out a fate laugh and nodded. "Is that the science work from yesterday?"

Lexi looked down at the work infringe of her. "Yeah Madi have me the sheets, I've finished them" Lexi handed Sian them and she smiled and glanced down at the work.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright and if you needed to talk my doors always open"

"Thanks Miss, but I think I'm alright I just talked to Miss Boston and I am alright now" Lexi smiled and Sian nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then" Sian left Lexi and walked out of the door. As soon as the door was closed Lexi put her head into her hands and let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

* * *

Tom was sitting in the staff room at lunch eating his sandwich and nursing a cup of strong black coffee, Nikki was sitting next to him smirking to herself. Tom noticed this and glanced up at his colleague. "Am I amusing you Nikki?" Tom spoke in a joking manner and this jut made Nikki smirk even more.

"Yes actually you are. Right then are you going to tell me about your new girlfriend or what?" Nikki leaned over the arm of her seat as she waited for Tom's response.

"I told you Nikki you don't know her and besides you'll meet her eventually just not at the moment" Tom took he final mouthful of his coffee and placed it onto the table in front of him just as Michael walked into the staff room.

He let his eyes scan across the room and saw that mostly everyone was there. "Right sorry to disturb your lunch I just need to mention something" All the teachers looked up to Michael. "Due to the incident which happened yesterday involving Lexi Dixon and Kyle Stack we are cracking down on this sort of behaviour, it is unacceptable for one of out students to be sexually assaulted"

The room filled with various nods and murmurs. Tom was siting with his legs crossed and a face like thunder as he had to sit and listen to Michael talk about his girlfriend.

"We have placed Kyle in the cooler all week due to Lexi not wanting to make a police statement but I ask you all to keep an extra eye on Lexi because she is going to be feeling very vulnerable at the moment" Michael paused and looked at the teachers as they all nodded along with him. "Right thank you and enjoy the rest of your lunch"

Michael left the room and Tom instantly stood up off his seat and walked out of the staff room. He walked down the corridor and practically ran down the stairs he was walking towards the cooler. Tom walked past the door leading out onto the yard and happened to glance out and saw Tariq talking to Lexi, he froze for a moment before running out onto the yard towards Tariq and Lexi.

"It's because of you Kyle is in the cooler all week" Tariq was now shouting at Lexi as she stood on the yard.

"No Tariq, it's his fault. Byrne was going to phone the police, I told them not to"

Before Tariq could say anything else Tom had ran up to them. "Oi Tariq get away from her" Tariq turned and stepped away from Lexi who's face has turned paler. "Tariq I don't want you or Kyle anywhere near Lexi again, do you understand me?" Tariq nodded before strutting off back into the school.

Tom looked at Lexi and put his arm onto her shoulder. "Lexi are you alright?"

"I am fine Tom, he just scared me that's all"

"Alright then, I gather you don't want Michael finding out about this then?" Lexi shook her head. "Fine but I only want you safe you know. And it makes me sick thinking about what Kyle did to you or could have done to you"

"Tom just promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"I promise"

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	15. Chapter 15

Lexi and Madi was sitting in the canteen after eating their lunch. They were both doing some English revision for the mock exam next lesson. Madi looked up at Lexi and paused thinking about what to say. "Lexi, I need to ask you something" Lexi looked up and nodded at Madi. "Honestly are you alright?"

Lexi sighed and put her pen down dropping her head into her hands. "Madi I know it wasn't that big of a deal but I still feel dirty. I even feel guilty how stupid is that?"

Madi ran over to the other side of the table and sat down next to Lexi putting her hand on her arm. "Why do you feel guilty, you did nothing wrong?"

"What if I led him on?"

"But you didn't, I saw there remember. You told him no and he tried it on" Madi pulled Lexi in for a hug and the bell went, they both sighed. "Are you sure you're alright for this mock, I'm sure Clarkson will understand"

Lexi shook her head putting her things into her bag. "I will be fine"

Madi nodded and linked her arm into hers. "Come on then, let's get this over with" Lexi smirked and they both walked to English. "At least we have a free after this"

They both walked up to Tom's classroom and waited outside with the rest of the students. Tom swung the door open. "Come on in, quickly and quietly" The class walked in and as Lexi walked past she and Tom but smiled at each other. Once the class was all seated Tom stood at the front of the room. "Right you have the rest of the lesson to finish the paper"

The room filled with the sound of the turning of the paper and the sighs of the students as the read the first question. Tom sat back in his seat and looked over at Lexi and saw that she was frantically writing, he smiled and lifted his laptop open. He grinned and opened his browser and started to type. The lesson soon finished and Tom quickly closed his laptop. "Times up put your pens down" Tom started to walk around the room collecting the papers from the desks. "I'll get these back to you after half term" The class all started to pack up and walk out of the classroom.

Madi turned to Lexi as they were packing up. "I'm really sorry Lex but I have to go and see my dad we are going away this week"

"No problem it's fine, I'll see you in a week" Lexi smiled as Madi left the classroom. Lexi trailed out of the classroom hanging back knowing that Tom didn't have a lesson next. As Lexi was walking out Tom grabbed her arm and she stepped back and rested onto Tom as he leaned against his desk. "Tom, what are you doing?" Lexi smirked slightly and looked into Tom's eyes.

"Just giving my girlfriend a hug, is that alright?" Tom grinned as he moved his hands further down Lexi's back, getting closer to her bottom.

"Tom come on what if someone sees us" Tom sighed and let go of Lexi, she picked up her bag. "So do you want to come round mine tonight?" Tom grinned and Lexi nodded. "Right then meet me at my car five minutes before the bell goes, I have a surprise for you"

"Tom what are you up to?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Tom grinned as he watched Lexi walk out of his classroom.

* * *

Lexi stood waiting for Tom at his car, her eyes were nervously searching the yard hoping that nobody could see her. Eventually Tom walked out of the front door of the school and unlocked the car, Lexi quickly got into the car and waiting for Tom to get in. Tom sat in the car and sighed as he sank into his seat. "You ready?" Lexi nodded as Tom started the engine and they drove out of Waterloo Road and to Tom's house.

Tom unlocked the door and Lexi stepped into his house Tom closed the door and Lexi suddenly felt his strong arms wrapped around her petit waist as he started to leave kisses on her neck. Lexi turned around and pressed her lips onto his running her fingers along his scalp ruffling up his hair. Tom moved his hands along her back smiling into the kiss. Lexi felt herself getting pressed against the wall as Tom's tongue entered her mouth and she let a small moan from her lips. Tom pulled away from Lexi and stared into her eyes. "So what's my surprise?"

Tom grinned at Lexi. "You'll find out later, first I want to cook you dinner"

Tom still stood with his hands wrapped around her waist and Lexi kept hers wrapped around his neck. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I want to treat you" Tom pressed his lips onto Lexi's before pulling away and walking into the kitchen.

Lexi followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching Tom walk around the kitchen. "What are you up to Clarkson?"

"Nothing! Now you sit down there and wait for dinner" Tom pulled out one of the wooden chairs and Lexi sat down smiling as Tom made dinner acting like he was a real chef.

* * *

Lexi put the last forkful of Tom's famous chicken curry into her mouth. She sat back in her chair and brought her drink up to her lips taking a generous sip to cool her tongue down. "It's all about the performance you see"

Tom and Lexi both laughed as they finished off their dinners. "It was lovely Tom, thank you"

"Anything for you" Tom pressed his lips onto Lexi's and she smiled as she stood up as Tom took her hand guiding her into the living room. "Right are you ready for your surprise now?"

"I was but now I'm not so sure" Lexi grinned as Tom pulled out an envelope from behind the cushion on the couch.

Tom handed her the envelope and smiled as she accepted it. "Open it"

Lexi nodded and slowly ripped the envelope open pulling out the paper. She let her eyes scan over the paperwork and her eyes instantly lit up and a smile shot across her face. "Paris Tom?"

"Yeah, tomorrow"

"Tom I love you so much" Lexi shot across the couch and wrapped her arms around Tom.

Please vote and tell me what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

Tom rolled over in bed as his alarm started going off, he slammed his hand down onto it and he felt Lexi begin to stir next to him. He locked eyes with her and a smile covered his face. "Morning"

Lexi leaned forward and their lips met as they savoured this sweet display of affection. "Morning"

Tom smiled and pulled the covers off of him. "Come in the taxi is picking us up in an hour" Tom looked down at Lexi who looked even more beautiful in the early morning sunrise. "You're beautiful Lexi"

Lexi picked up Tom's pillow and threw it at him. "Leave it out Tom and go get showered" Tom laughed and walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom.

After half and hour Tom walked into his bedroom and saw Lexi standing in front of his mirror pulling a brush threw her shoulder length hair. Tom grinned and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers. "Are you excited?"

Lexi still had the smile on her face from when Tom told her last night. "Tom I can't wait, I love you so much for this"

"I love you too, your bags are at the door along with your passport" Tom walked out of the room and down the stairs. Tom walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs and made his and Lexi's coffee's just how they like them, black and strong.

Within five minutes Lexi came down the stairs and walked into Tom's kitchen accepting the mug of coffee from Tom and taking a large mouthful to try and alert her senses. "I've never been on holiday before"

"Really? Well then I'm happy to be taking you on your first"

* * *

Tom and Lexi were in the taxi on the way to their hotel, Lexi was resting her head onto Tom's shoulder as she had her hand resting on his rest and his arm wrapped around her waist. They were both staring out of the window in awe at the beauty of Paris, it truly was the city of love. "This place is beautiful Tom"

"I know, a whole week here is going to be bliss" Tom spoke softly as he rested his head onto hers, he saw the hotel in sight and the taxi driver pulled up to the front.

"This is where we're staying?" Lexi's voice was full of shock and amazement as they stood with their bags looking up at the five star hotel.

"Only the best for you, come on" Tom held Lexi's hand as they went to check into the hotel. After ten minutes they were handed their room key and they took the lift up to the fifth floor and found their room.

Tom pushed the door open and they both walked into the hotel room both smiling uncontrollably as they glanced around the kitchen and dining area, the living area with a 50' flat screen and the king sized bed.

Lexi walked over to the window in the bedroom and leaned against the balcony railings looking over Paris, she could see the Eiffel Tower from her hotel window. The light summer breeze elegantly blew Lexi's hair backwards and her skin was practically glowing in the sunlight that was streaming down.

Tom walked out onto the balcony joining Lexi, he stood next to her and looked out into Paris. "This is amazing Tom"

"I know it's beautiful" Tom smiled and put his hand around Lexi's waist as they admired the view. Lexi looked up to Tom and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you Tom Clarkson" Lexi pressed her lips against his once more before looking off he balcony once more.

Tom wrapped his arms around Lexi so she was looking at him and moved his eyes towards the king sized bed and smirked seductively. "Fancy trying out the bed?"

Lexi tilted her head slightly to look at the bed and smiled just like Tom biting her lower lip slightly. "Come on"

Tom pressed his lips onto Lexi's as they walked over to the foot of the bed. Lexi fell back onto the bed with Tom following their lips refusing to leave each other's.

* * *

Tom and Lexi were walking along the Paris streets hand in hand towards a restaurant that they booked at the hotel. Tom was wearing lose jeans and a pale blue top followed by Lexi who was wearing a short black dress. They arrived at the restaurant and stood waiting for the waiter. "Table booked under Clarkson" The waiter nodded and guided them to their table. Once seated Tom looked over at Lexi as she was scanning the menu. "I have to say that dress looks good on you"

Lexi peered at Tom over the top of her menu. "I am actually quite surprised with how well you managed to pack my case"

"One of my many skills" Tom smirked before looking at the menu himself.

* * *

Lexi fluttered her eyes open they instantly lit up as she felt the morning Paris sunlight glowing onto her bare skin. Lexi snuggled further into Tom's chest as his arm was still wrapped around her hips. Just as she was getting comfortable she heard her phone vibrate against the table in the kitchen area. She sighed as she slid out of Tom's grasp and the bed. She picked up Tom's shirt that was left on the floor from last night and wrapped it around her almost naked body. She picked up her phone and saw a message from Madi. 'Do you fancy going out later, free house?'

Lexi smiled and quickly typed a reply. 'Sorry mum took me on a surprise holiday to France' Lexi put her phone back onto the table and walked over to the kitchenette and made herself a cup of coffee. Lexi silently walked past Tom as he was till passed out in bed and opened he double doors leading onto the balcony, a smile spread across her face as she looked across to the Eiffel Tower. She sighed as she realised that it was their last day and tomorrow she's be back in the reality of Rochdale.

* * *

Lexi jumped slightly as she heard the double doors behind her being pulled open, she turned around and saw Tom smiling down at her. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders resting his chin onto her shoulder, placing a kiss onto her cheek. "Morning babe"

Lexi grinned and placed her hand onto Tom's cheek. "Morning Tom" Lexi stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Tom pulling him close. "I love you Tom, this holiday has been amazing"

Tom smiled and put his hand on the back of her head. "What's this for?"

Lexi pulled away from Tom and looked into his face. "Can't I tell my boyfriend that I love him?" Lexi pressed her lips against Tom's and Tom dropped his arms as they rested on her waist and touched her bare skin. Tom gently pulled on the shirt she was wearing guiding her off the balcony and towards the bed not wanting there lips to lose connection at any point.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	17. Chapter 17

Tom woke up and spread his arm across his bed and sighed as it was empty, he sat up and realised he was in his bed in Rochdale and he was alone. He decided to get up and get dressed. Once dressed he walked into his kitchen and put some bread into the toaster as he turned on the kettle. He walked over to his table clutching his mug and plate of toast as he began to eat his breakfast thinking about Paris.

He glanced down at his watch and quickly realised the time he jumped up and picked up his jacket and bag and ran out of the house. He got into his car and drove to school, going over the speed limit slightly. Tom drove threw the school gates and parked his car and walked towards the staff room.

Michael walked in and stood in front of all the teachers, who were all nursing their coffees. "Welcome back all, I trust you all enjoyed the half term" Tom let a smile creep onto face as he thought about how he spend his half term. "Remember that today is the day of the fun run and I expect everyone to be either marshals or supervising in some way. I think that's it so have a good first day back all"

Nikki glanced over at Tom and saw he was grinning like a love struck school boy and walked over and sat down next to him. "Nice half term Tom?"

"Yeah it was fine, you?" Nikki nodded and kept her gaze on Tom. "What?"

"Nice tan, have a nice romantic trip with your mystery girlfriend then?" Nikki laughed to herself as she brought her mug of coffee to her mouth taking a large mouthful.

"Not that it's any of your business. I took her to Paris for the well"

"Paris? That's romantic" Tom blushed slightly as the bell went and he walked out of the staff room towards registration.

He walked into the classroom and out his bag onto the desk and say down into his chair. "Welcome back everyone, trust you all had a good week off"

Lexi and Madi was sitting at the back of the classroom. Madi shouted to the front. "Sounds like you did Sir"

"Alright Madi calm down" Tom smirked at Madi and looked down at Lexi who slightly bit her lip as she looked down at the desk before turning to Madi.

"So how was your surprise holiday from your mum?"

"Alright I guess, how was your holiday?"

"Dad spent most of the time talking about this fun run today"

"You'll win it easy" Lexi laughed as Madi nodded I'm agreement.

* * *

It was lunch time and Lexi was sitting with Madi at lunch, she was feeling sick and wasn't really eating. Madi looked up at Lexi. "Lexi you don't look too good are you sure you should do this run?"

Lexi quickly put down her fork and stood up from the table. "I'll see you later Madi, good luck with the run"

"Lexi wait, where are you going?" Madi stood up and watched as Lexi practically ran out of the canteen. Sian looked over as she heard Madi shouting and walked over to her.

"Madi what is going on?"

"I don't know. I think something's going on with Lexi"

"Right okay, you get ready for the run I'll go see if I can find Lexi" Madi nodded as Sian left the canteen to go and find Lexi.

Lexi was waking out of the school gates and heading towards town, she had turned her phone off and took her tie off and placed it into her school bag. She walked towards the pharmacy and pushed the door open, she glanced over at the cashier and sent her a smile as she walked over to the pregnancy tests. She picked one up and walked over to the counter placing it down. The cashier rolled her eyes and Lexi sighed as she handed her the change and placed the test into her bag.

Lexi pushed the door open and stepped out onto the streets instantly feeling sick at the thought of the results. She walked back to school and saw that they were setting up for the fun run, she quickly walked past them and into the school doors. Everyone was wearing their running gear as they were getting ready for they run, she glanced down the corridor and saw Tom walking that way an quickly turned around and bumped into Sian. "Sorry Miss"

Lexi quickly walked past but Sian put her hand into her shoulder and stopped her from going off. "Lexi can I have a word?" Lexi sighed and placed her hand onto her bag and stepped to the side. "I saw you and Madi at lunch and she said that she thinks something is going on"

Tom walked past at this point and Lexi avoided any eye contact and looked up at Sian. "No Miss I am fine" Sian nodded and went to go and say something but Lexi quickly spoke up. "I'll see you at the fun run then"

Lexi quickly walked last Sian and towards the girls toilets. She pushed on all the cubical doors and saw that they were all empty and went into one. She unwrapped the test and followed all instructions. She stepped out of the cubical and heard the horn go off signalling the start of the race and placed the test onto the sink as she felt her heart race a thousand times a minute. After what felt like a lifetime Lexi lifted the test and watched as a small red plus sign appeared onto the screen.

Lexi suddenly felt like a tonne of bricks had just crashed down onto her as she fell to the floor of the toilets. Tears began to form in her eyes and one by one they fell down her face.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was running with Nikki after she bet that he couldn't do it. He was panting, but so was she and he wasn't going to give up. He started to see the finish line in sight and looked at Nikki who had a face full of determination and Tom picked up his pace but it still wasn't good enough as Nikki crossed the finish line just before Tom.

Nikki walked up behind Tom and patted his back as he was hunched over. "Bad luck Tom, guess you're buying the drinks tonight" Tom stood up and rolled her eyes. "I think I have a thirst for champagne"

Tom laughed. "Thought you would"

Madi was standing at the finish line waiting for Lexi, more and more pupils crossed the line and still there was no sign of Lexi. Madi couldn't remember seeing Lexi at any point of the run and she saw Sian standing with Michael and Tom. She jogged over. "Sian Lexi hasn't turned up yet"

Tom instantly froze as his face turned a ghostly white. Sian stepped forward and put her hand onto Madi's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll turn up, there's still some people running"

"Yes but Lexi is a fast runner, she should have arrived by now" Michael spoke and Tom's eyes widened.

At this point Lexi walked out onto the yard, her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying but she had re-applied her makeup trying to make a difference. "Lexi Dixon get over here now" Michael's voice echoed across the yard and Lexi looked over and slowly walked over to her teachers, Madi and her boyfriend. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I didn't feel well so I thought it would be best if I just stayed here, sorry Sir" Lexi avoided all eye contact as she knew that Tom would tell she had been crying.

"Right then, Mr Clarkson if you could take Lexi to the cooler and give her some work"

Lexi looked up at Michael confused. "What? Why the cooler?"

"Because you told nobody where you were" Lexi sighed. "Tom?"

Tom nodded and stepped forward. "Come on you" Lexi walked into the school with Tom by her side, neither were saying anything as they walked towards the cooler. They stepped into the cooler and Lexi walked over and sat down at one of the desk. "What is gong on Lexi? I can tell you've been crying, what's happened?"

Lexi looked up at Tom and felt her heart fall out of her chest and the tears begin to form, she stopped them from falling and started to speak. "Nothing's happened, I just felt sick that's all" Tom looked at her and didn't say anything. "Tom honest I am fine"

"Are you sure Lexi?" Lexi nodded. "Right then here's some work to get on with" Lexi accepted the work and waited for Tom to leave. "I love you Lexi"

Lexi nodded and smiled and watched as Tom left the room and she sighed putting her head into her hands.

Please review and tell me what you think :)


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: to the guest that has reviewed on chapter 13 I do take all reviews on board and the only reason that up to chapter 17 it has that at the bottom because that was before I had read your review as I do not get notified on reviews. Sorry. _

* * *

Lexi woke up in the morning and ran into the bathroom kneeling over the toilet throwing up. She felt awful. After ten minutes she say back and lent against the wall feeling her whole body begin to sweat as she tilted her head back to try and cool herself down. She placed her hand onto the edge of the cold sink and pulled herself up, she glanced into the mirror and sighed at the reflection.

Her face was a sickly, pale white colour and her eyes had dark rings underneath them. She turned on the cold tap and put her hands under the running water allowing it to fill her hands. She bent over the sink and splashed the cold water over her face and rubbed it on her neck, still no improvement. It had been nearly three weeks since she found out she was pregnant and she wasn't coping very well, she had been ignoring Tom and hadn't really spoken to him.

Lexi walked out of her bathroom and downstairs into the kitchen she put some cereal into a bowl and picked up the milk. She sat down at the kitchen table and attempted to eat something because she hadn't eaten anything all week. As she put a mouthful of the cereal into her mouth she instantly felt sick and ran into the bathroom again.

After half an hour Lexi was dressed and still looked awful. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and she couldn't be bothered to put any makeup on because she knew it would help at all. She glanced up at the clock that was hung on the wall and saw that she was already running late so she didn't make any attempt to try and make it on time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Waterloo Road Tom was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He didn't understand what was going on with Lexi, he thought that they were in love and that they were going to spend their lives together.

Tom looked up and instantly looked to where Lexi sits for registration and it was empty. He looked confused and looked over at Madi. "Madi where is Lexi this morning?"

Madi shrugged. "I dunno Sir, I haven't seen her"

Tom nodded and pulled out his phone and got up Lexi's number. He glanced around the classroom and saw that everyone seemed settled and stood up off his desk and walked out of the classroom. He selected Lexi's number and it started to ring.

As Lexi was walking across the yard into the school she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw Tom's name light up her screen. She was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. She answered it. "Hello"

"Lexi where are you?" Tom's voice was full of care and compassion, that just made Lexi hate herself even more.

"I am just running late Tom" Lexi's voice was slow and quiet, this made Tom worry slightly more.

"Right then, I need to speak to you so come to my classroom at break okay?"

"Alright"

"Love you"

Lexi felt a twinge in her chest as she heard Tom say them two words she forced herself to speak again "Love you too" Lexi sighed deeply as she put her phone into her bag.

She pushed the doors open that led into the corridors and walked towards her first lesson, not thinking it was any use going to registration. As Lexi was walking towards science she heard her voice being called out, it was Nikki.

"Lexi Dixon wait there" Lexi sighed and turned around to face the teacher, beginning to feel even more ill. "Why are you late?"

"Slept in Miss, sorry"

"Head to your first lesson and don't let it happen again" Nikki spoke in an assertive tone and Lexi nodded and she suddenly felt a twinge in her stomach. "Lexi are you alright?" Lexi nodded and held onto her stomach as the pain started to increase. "Are you sure?"

Lexi stood up straight and forced herself to speak. "I am fine Miss, honest" Nikki nodded and Lexi walked off and headed towards science as the bell went and the corridors soon started to fill with students.

Lexi walked to science, still holding her stomach as she tired to walk threw the pain. She arrived at science and leaned against the glass and fought back the tears. "Lexi you look awful"

Lexi looked at who ever was speaking and saw that it was Finn. "Thanks so much"

"Sorry, but you're all pale and shaking" Finn stood with his hand on Lexi's shoulder as she swayed slightly and clutched her stomach as another sharp pain shot across it.

"I am fine Finn" Lexi didn't sound it look believable but Finn knew Lexi and she wouldn't want him fussing over her so he decided he would look out for her.

Sian came out of the classroom and stood in the corridor. "Come on in then" Finn followed Lexi into the room and sat with her at the back of the room. She was still pale and in pain but she was trying to ignore it.

There was ten minutes left of the lesson and the pain grew almost unbearable for Lexi. She whimpered slightly and Finn placed his hand onto her back. "Lexi what's going on?"

Sian looked up from her demonstration to the back of the classroom. "Finn and Lexi you are supposed to be taking notes"

"Miss something's wrong with Lexi" Finn's voice was full of panic as Lexi's eyes flooded with tears. Sian quickly ran over as she saw the state Lexi was in but she jumped up off her seat and ran out of the classroom towards the girls toilets.

Lexi bumped into Nikki as she was running out of the classroom. "Easy Lexi!" Lexi ignored her.

"Sian what's going on?"

"I don't know, Nikki I have a class could you go and see if she's alright? She looked in pain" Nikki nodded and quickly jogged down the corridor following Lexi into the toilets.

As she stepped in she could here the sound of Lexi throwing up into the toilets and her crying. Nikki waited for her to stop and she heard her slid down the wall as she flushed the chain. Nikki knocked onto the cubical door and spoke softly. "Lexi it's Miss Boston could you open the door?" There was silence for a few seconds until Nikki heard the door unlock and Lexi walked out of the toilet. Lexi went over to the sink and splashed her face with some water as Nikki stood looking at her. "Lexi what is going on?"

Lexi was leaning onto the sink and she looked up at Nikki her eyes streaming with tears and her face a ghostly white. "I think I'm miscarrying"

Nikki stood in shock for a moment. "You're pregnant?"

Lexi felt another sharp pain and whimpered again, Nikki quickly ran over and put her arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I only found out last week"

"Right lets get you to the hospital before the bell goes, follow me" Nikki guided Lexi out of the toilets and towards the front door. She unlocked her car and helped Lexi into the front seat and began to drive to Rochdale General.

* * *

Tom was sitting in his classroom as he waited for Lexi to turn up at break. There was only five minutes left and he had already phoned her three times and there was no answer. He didn't understand Lexi sometimes. Tom decided he would go and look for her so he walked out of his classroom and towards her locker. He was Finn standing with Madi and walked over. "Have any of you seen Lexi, she has some coursework due?"

"She ran out of science, Miss Boston was with her" Tom nodded and thanked Finn as he turned to head to the staff room to find Nikki.

Nikki was waiting in the hospital corridors as Lexi was being seen to, she couldn't even imagine what she was going through right now. She pulled out her phone and dialled Michael's number.

Michael was sitting at his desk having a meeting with Sian as he phone vibrated against his desk, he glanced down at the caller ID and saw it was Nikki and picked it up. "Nikki where are you?"

"I am at Rochdale General with Lexi Dixon"

"Why, what's happened?" Michael's voice was panicked and this made Sian worried.

"She has had a miscarriage and she is being seen to now" Nikki heard her voice being called by one of the nurses. "Could you let Sian know?"

"Yes of course, I'll sort some cover for your lessons. Thank you Nikki and keep us posted"

Michael put the phone down and looked up at Sian. "Michael what's happened?"

"Nikki is at hospital with Lexi Dixon, she is having a miscarriage"

Lexi was lying on her side in the hospital bed facing the wall as she silently let the tears fall down her face. Nikki stepped into the room and placed her hand onto her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Lexi it's alright" Nikki paused and looked down at Lexi. "Are you with the father?" Nikki saw Lexi nod slowly. "Do you want me to tell Mrs Diamond to tell them at school?"

Lexi sighed and spoke quietly and slowly. "He doesn't go to Waterloo Road" Nikki nodded. "Miss you can just go, they are discharging me in an hour"

"No Lexi, I will wait with you"

"Thank you" Lexi closed her eyes as she waited for the nurses to tell her to go. She could sense Nikki's eyes locked on the back of her head, but she didn't mind.

* * *

Michael walked into Tom's classroom and closed the door behind him. "Alright mate?"

Michael nodded and put his hand into his pocket. "Tom is it alright if you cover Nikki's next class?"

"Yeah sure, where is she?"

"She is in hospital with Lexi Dixon, she's had a miscarriage" Tom's face turned a pale white as his knuckles turned white with the force he was exerting onto the arms of the chairs. "Tom are you alright?"

Tom nodded slowly. "Yeah I am fine, I'll cover for Nikki"

Michael nodded and looked confused at Tom before walking out. As soon as the door was closed Tom put his head into his hands as he felt his eyes full up with tears, one fell down his face and he tilted his head back. He didn't even know she was pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

Tom nervously waited for the final bell to go at the end of the day. He leaned against his desk tapping his foot against the floor as he looked up at the clock on the wall, he glanced over at where Lexi should have been sitting and felt an aching pain on his chest. How could he have not known his own girlfriend was pregnant? It hurt him even more that he couldn't be with her now, but if he went people would start asking questions.

Finally the bell went and Tom quickly dismissed his class and picked up his jacket and bag. He walked towards Nikki classroom and saw that she was sitting at her desk. He knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled at Tom. Tom walked into the classroom. "Nikki I was just wondering how Lexi is?"

"I don't know, she insisted on being left alone so I dropped her off at her house" Nikki sighed. "She said she only found out she was pregnant last week"

"Did she say anything about the father?"

"Yeah she said she was with him but he doesn't go to this school" Tom nodded and smiled at Nikki.

"I'll see you tomorrow the Nik"

"Are you not coming to the pub?" Nikki stood up starting to pack up her bag.

"No not tonight, I've got some things to do. See you tomorrow" Tom smiled and quickly walked out of the classroom and towards his car.

As he stepped onto the yard people were still hanging around as the bell only went about ten minutes ago. Tom unlocked his car and opened the back door putting his bag away and jumped into the front seat and pulled out of the parking bay. He drove towards Lexi's house not knowing what he was going to see when he arrived.

Tom pulled up outside her house and stepped out of the car, he saw that her mum wasn't in so he walked up to the door. He pressed down on the door bell and waited for her to answer. After the second ring Tom started to worry he looked into the front windows but the curtains were pulled shut. He pulled out his phone and dialled Lexi's number, there was no answer. Tom knocked on the door for the third time and just as he was about to leave he heard the key move in the lock.

Lexi pulled the door open and looked up at Tom. Tom sighed as he saw his girlfriend standing with a tear stained face. Lexi didn't say anything she just turned around and walked back into her living room and sat down on the sofa. She pulled the sleeves of Tom's hoodie over her hands and brought her knees up to her chin as she waited for Tom to come in. Tom walked in and sat down on the couch next to her. "Lexi why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Lexi sighed and felt the tears threatened to fall again. "I thought you'd leave me, I didn't know what to do"

Tom leaned closer to Lexi slightly and looked into her eyes. "You should have told me Lexi, I wouldn't have left you"

"I'm sorry, I was scared I didn't even know if I wanted it" Lexi paused as one of the tears fell down her face. "Now I don't even have the choice"

Tom quickly wrapped his arms around Lexi as she felt into his side and leaned her head on his chest. "It's alright Lexi, we'll get over this" Tom kissed her head.

"Tom I'm so sorry, this is my fault"

Tom looked down at Lexi. "No Lexi this isn't your fault, these things jut happen"

"But it happened to us" Tom gently pulled Lexi back into his side and she pulled her legs up onto the couch as she lied on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist and played with her hair.

* * *

Lexi woke up as she felt somebody gently shake her. She opened her eyes and saw Tom smiling down to her and holding a mug of coffee. She slid up in bed and took the mug of off Tom and took a generous mouthful. "I don't even remember going to bed"

Tom smiled and sat on the edge. "You feel asleep downstairs but I carried you up"

Lexi grinned and looked at Tom. "Thanks Tom, for everything" Lexi leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Tom's. "I love you Tom"

"I love you too" Tom stood off Lexi's bed and pulled his shirt on. "I am going into work now, I'll see you tonight?"

"No you'll see me at school"

"School? You're going in today?" Lexi nodded and took another mouthful of her coffee. "Michael and Sian will understand if you don't go in you know"

"I know but I want to go in, if I stay at home I'll just get upset again" Lexi placed the almost empty mug onto the bedside table and stood up out of bed. "Tom I can't afford to not come in, my exams start in a couple of weeks"

Lexi walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair. "Lexi are you sure?"

Lexi smiled and walked over to Tom. "Yes Tom I'm sure. You go in and I'll see you in registration" Lexi pressed her lips against Tom's and he hugged her tightly before he left.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

Once Lexi was showered and dressed she left her house and walked to school. Surprisingly it wasn't raining over Rochdale so she didn't bother with a jacket. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a missed call from her mum, she hit the redial and waited for her to answer. Eventually her mum answered the phone. "Hi mum, why did you phone?" Lexi nodded along with what ever her mum was saying and couldn't help but feel sad when she hung up. "Alright then, bye mum"

Lexi sighed and put her phone into her bag as she walked through the gates of Waterloo Road, she walked across the yard keeping her head down heading towards the front doors. Lexi walked over to her locker and pulled out some media coursework and put it into her bag, she turned around and headed over to the Common Room.

As she was walking she passed Nikki Boston who looked stunned to see her. "Lexi, surprised to see you in school today"

Lexi nodded and looked up at the teacher. "What was I supposed to do? Stay at home?"

Nikki sighed and put her hand onto Lexi's shoulder. "Come with me" Nikki walked Lexi to her classroom and closed the door behind her. "Lexi you have just lost your baby, you need time to grieve"

"Miss I am really grateful for everything that you have done for me, honestly. But I have exams soon and I can't afford to miss anything"

"Lexi your teachers would understand, you need to be at home right now you're not thinking straight" Lexi sighed as she listened to Nikki lecture her. "The doctors said you needed to take it easy and give yourself time to adjust"

Lexi was getting frustrated with Nikki now, it was her life. "This is my life and I am fine okay? And nothing you or anybody else is going to change that" Nikki's jaw dropped by Lexi's sudden outburst. Just as Lexi was getting angrier Michael burst into the classroom, slamming the door off the wall. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Michael quickly pulled Lexi back from Nikki. "Lexi calm down" Lexi carried on trying to fight herself out of Michael's grasps. "Right you get to my office now" Michael kept his grip on Lexi as he practically dragged her to his office. Michael pushed the door open to his office and let Lexi in. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lexi stood in front of Michael's desk, her arms folded across her chest as she looked down at Michael. "This is my life. I don't want to sit at home and cry about what happened"

"Lexi I don't want to lecture you here and neither does Miss Boston but you have just lost a baby you should be at home" Michael's eyes searched Lexi's face for a response.

"I don't want to sit at home, I don't want to be alone" Lexi spoke much more slower and quieter than before.

Michael stood up off his desk chair and pointed towards the black leather sofa that was against his office wall. Lexi sat down on the sofa with Michael. "Have you told the father?" Lexi nodded. "How did he take it?"

"Alright I guess, he was obviously offended that I don't tell him" Lexi felt tears begin to form in her eyes and one by one they fell down her face.

Michael nodded and moved slightly more closer to Lexi placing his hand on her shoulder. "I am going to let this slide as I understand what you're going through but I need you to know that the staff here are willing to talk about anything" Lexi nodded and smiled at Michael. "I spoke to Mr Clarkson this morning and he says he doesn't mind if you want to go and report to him on a morning break and lunch time for the next week or so, just to keep on track with work and offer that little bit extra care"

Lexi smiled. "Thank you Sir, I will apologise to Miss Boston for this morning"

Michele and Lexi both stood up and Lexi picked up her bag. "Alright then, Lexi if you need to take a break at any point just let me know"

"Thanks Sir" Lexi wiped away her tears under her eyes and smiled at Michael. She walked out of the office and towards her registration room when she saw Nikki letting her class in. She quickly ran down the corridor towards Nikki. "Miss"

Nikki turned around and smiled at Lexi, surprisingly she wasn't angry at her. "Lexi, shouldn't you be in registration by now?"

Lexi pulled out her media coursework from her bag. "I wanted to give you this and I wanted to say sorry for shouting and kind of going crazy at you"

Nikki smiled at Lexi. "It's alright, I understand. As long as you're okay then that's fine with me"

"Thanks Miss" Lexi walked to her registration room and saw that everyone was already seated and Tom was sitting at his desk discussing the morning announcements. Lexi pushed the door open and stepped into the classroom. Everyone turned to face Lexi as she walked in. "Sorry I'm late Sir, was talking to Mr Byrne and Miss Boston"

Tariq shouted from the back of the classroom. "Looked more like a screaming match with Boston, Byrne had to drag you off of her"

Lexi sighed as the whole class started to murmur and laugh as Lexi walked to the back of the classroom to sit with Madi and Finn. "Alright that's enough" Tom glanced over at Lexi who avoided eye contact not knowing how he was going to react to this.

* * *

The bell went and Lexi stood up heading to her first lesson with Finn. Tom walked from his desk chair and to the door. "Lexi can I have a word" Lexi smiled and Finn nodded at her as she waited behind. "Was what Tariq said true, did Michael have you drag you off Nikki?"

"No of course not, he didn't drag me he just calmed me down" Lexi looked to the ground as she felt Tom's gaze burn into her. "I am sorry Tom I got angry because everyone was telling me to stay at home, I talked to Mr Byrne and he said that it's okay"

Tom nodded and glanced out of his classroom to see that some of his year sevens had already arrived. "Right then, I talked to Michael and he said that you should report to me at break to get yourself caught up on work"

Lexi smiled as Tom looked at her. "Yeah he said, at least we'll get to spend more time with each other" Lexi glanced outside. "I better go, I'll see you later"

"See you" Tom grinned to himself as Lexi walked out of the classroom, she was coping well and so was he. They had each other and that was all that mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Lexi walked into science and apologised for being late, this seemed to becoming a regular occurrence now. Sian didn't really mind, she knew what Lexi had just home through and wasn't going to shout at her in front of the class. Lexi smiled at Sian and walked to go and sit with Finn, she walked past Tariq who shouted over to her as she sat down. "Did you enjoy being dragged around the school by Byrne then?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw as Tariq stared at her waiting for a reaction of some kind. "Just leave it Tariq" Tariq looked at Finn in disgust but Lexi smiled at him.

"Thanks Finn" Lexi smiled and Finn smiled back as they brought their attention back to Sian as she continued with her lesson.

About half way through the lesson Sian had set a task and everyone was getting on with it. Lexi was following the instructions and answering the questions, trying to get her reputation back as a 'dedicated student'. Lexi looked to the side of her as she felt Finn tap her shoulder. Lexi smiled at him showing him to speak. "Why did Byrne have to drag you off Boston?"

Lexi sighed and put her pen down and faced Finn. "Byrne didn't drag me off anybody, he heard the shouting and held me back"

"Well then why were you shouting at Boston?" Finn was looking at Lexi and she hesitated before speaking, she didn't know if she wanted to tell Finn what happened when she hadn't even told Madi yet.

"I will tell you later, promise" Lexi smiled and picked up her pen again. Finn sighed but took that as progress and carried on with his work aswell.

The bell rang out and Lexi walked out of science with Finn. They were walking to the Common Room to meet up with Madi and Lexi knew they wee going to want to know what was going on. As they were walking down the corridor Tom was walking in their direction and smiled at Lexi before stoping in front of Lexi and Finn. "Lexi can I have a quick word?" Lexi nodded and stepped to the side of the corridor. "I need to see you at lunch, come to my classroom straight after third lesson?"

Lexi looked at him suspiciously before nodding. "Yeah sure, I need to tell you something then anyway. See you then" Tom smiled before walking past Lexi and towards the staff room. Lexi joined back up with Finn as they headed towards the Common Room.

The pair walked into the room and saw Madi sitting on the brown sofa, they both walked over and sat down next to her Lexi sitting in the middle. Madi quickly opened her mouth. "Lexi why is everybody saying that Byrne had to drag you off Boston before school"

Lexi shook her head and sighed deeply as she saw Tariq stroll out of the room grinning to himself. "That didn't happen"

"Yeah? Then why is everybody saying that you gave her a black eye?"

Lexi couldn't help but smirk slightly here. "Madi I didn't punch Boston, she was in the army for Christ's sake. Byrne just came in when I was shouting at her and held me back from her to calm me down"

Madi nodded before looking up again. "Why were you and Boston shouting?"

Lexi sighed and realised she was going to have to tell them sooner or later. She took a deep breath and spoke quietly to Madi and Finn. "You can't tell anybody" They both nodded and Lexi closed her eyes as she felt the some tears threaten to fall down her face. "I had a miscarriage"

Finn and Madi both sat in silence for a few moments before Finb wrapped his arm around Lexi and she leaned onto his shoulder as she felt a year fall down her face. Madi placed her hand onto her arm and gently stroked it. "Who was the father?" Madi's voice was mixed with anger and concern towards her friend.

"He doesn't go to this school, you guys don't know him" Lexi wiped the her eyes with the back of her sleeve as she kept her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Have you told him Lexi?" Lexi nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Are you and him still together?"

"Yeah Finn we are" Lexi smiled gently as she thought about Tom, but the smile soon faded as she thought about what she had to tell him.

The bell went and Finn stood up off the couch and held out his hand for Lexi and pulled her up. Finn left Madi and Lexi as he headed towards PE with Tom and the girls headed towards media with Nikki.

* * *

The lunch bell rang throughout Waterloo Road and Lexi put her things back into her bag as she walked out of her maths classroom. Lexi walked down the corridor and towards the English rooms. She arrived at Tom's classroom and glanced in to see that there was no students in it and Tom was sitting at his desk Lexi pushed the classroom door open and Tom looked up and smiled at her. "Hiya babe"

Lexi walked over and sat down at the desk that was connected to Tom's and placed her bag onto the floor. "Hiya" Lexi looked up at Tom who was grinning down at her, she narrowed her eyebrows before sitting back in her chair. "What are you grinning at Tom?"

"Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have you Lexi" Lexi blushed slightly and smiled back. "Do you want to come round mine tonight?" Lexi sighed and her smile soon faded. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom. "What's wrong?"

"I can't come round, this is what I wanted to tell you. My mum phoned this morning and she and her boyfriend have split up so she is back home now" Tom's smile faded along with Lexi's, they both knew it would be practically impossible for them to spend anytime with each other now. "But done worry because I'm sure they'll be back together soon and then we can get back to how it is"

"Lexi we are hardly going to see each other" Tom sighed and Lexi nodded. "We could always tell your mum about us?"

Lexi's eyes darted back to Tom's, her face a mixture of confusion and panic. "You can't be serious, she would go mental and tell Byrne"

Tom leaned forwards onto his desk. "You don't know that Lex, she might be happy for us"

"I don't think so Tom" Lexi paused and saw Tom's face. "Fine, we'll give it a week or so and then we will tell her. Agreed?"

Tom nodded. "Agreed"


	21. Chapter 21

It had been nearly two weeks since Tom and Lexi had been forced to spend some time apart and Lexi woke up to her alarm ringing next to her. She rolled over in her bed and slammed her hand down onto the alarm. Lexi sat up on the edge of her bed and saw that she had just over an hour to get dressed, she stood up out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned her shower on and stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the steaming shower.

She tilted her head back as she poured some of the shampoo that was on the edge and started to rub it into her hair. Once she had rinsed out all of her shampoo and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She picked up the towel that was hung behind the door and wrapped it around her body and walked out of the bathroom and towards her room.

Finally Lexi was washed, dried and dressed and was sitting downstairs eating some cereal. Her mum walked into the kitchen and she smiled up at her. "Morning mum"

"Morning Lexi, you ready for you exam?"

Lexi nodded and put her final spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "I guess so, I am going to do some revision this morning"

Lexi's mum walked over to the table and sat down at the table. "You'll pass don't worry, that Mr Clarkson is a good teacher"

Lexi nodded and stood up from the table. "I guess so, I'm going to go I'll see you tonight"

"Good luck and don't worry, ring me when it's over" Lexi nodded and walked out of the house.

Lexi walked through the streets of Rochdale and saw Finn walking in her direction. She smiled and walked up to him as he called her over. "Ready for this exam then Lex?"

Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, you coming to do some revision this morning?"

"Yeah sure, we'll do it together" Finn smiled and continued to walk to school with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

* * *

Tom drove into Waterloo Road car park and parked his car in his usual space. He arrived slightly early as it was the day of the English exam and saw some of the Sixth Formers arriving earlier to do some revision. He turned around as he heard the familiar sound of his girlfriends laugher. Tom's face dropped slightly as he watched Lexi walk into school with Finn's arm wrapped around her and she was giggling and playfully hitting him on his shoulder.

Tom clenched his jaw as the pair walked past him both engrossed in their conversation, Lexi totally oblivious to his boyfriend that she had barely seen for the best part of two weeks.

He walked into the school and passed Lexi and Finn, he turned around as he heard Finn shouting his name. "Mr Clarkson" Tom turned around and forced a smile onto his face. "Any chance of you giving us the exam paper early? Me and Lex fancy doing some cheating"

Finn laughed as Lexi watched as Tom stared at her, she grew uncomfortable and quickly realised why he was so angry. "Didn't really think Lexi was a girl who cheated" Tom turned to Lexi who stared at Tom as he turned away from them and continued to walk towards the staff room.

Finn turned to Lexi. "Wonder what's up with Clarkson"

Lexi nodded and gently pulled away from Finn. "Yeah me too, you coming?" Finn nodded and followed Lexi down the corridors and towards the Common Room. They had just over half an hour to do some revision before the bell went and they were both getting on with it quite well.

Lexi glanced down as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw Tom's name on her screen and quickly slid it back into her pocket. Finn looked up from his questions and pointed with his pen. "Who was that?"

Lexi shook her head. "Nobody"

Finn placed his pen down and looked at Lexi, she glanced up from her work and pulled a face. "How's everything going with your boyfriend then?"

Lexi paused for a moment and quickly swallowed before looking up and completely ignoring Finn's question. "So what did you put for the last one?"

* * *

Lexi was sitting in tutor flicking through her revision notes and talking to Madi, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a message from Tom. She glanced up and saw that Tom was watching her and she unlocked her phone to read the message. 'I think we need to talk x'

Tom watched as Lexi sighed and slid her phone back into her pocket and not bothering to type a reply, he clenched his jaw and put his head into his hands. Sometimes he didn't get Lexi and she had been acting like this for weeks now.

The bell finally went and Tom stood up from his desk and went to the door. "Everyone doing the English exam good luck, I will see you down there" Lexi picked up her bag and put her work into it and walked out of the classroom with Madi and Finn, she ignored Tom looking at her and walked towards the hall.

Soon enough all the students were in the hall and Tom was standing in front of them looking down at his watch. "Right you have two hours, you may begin" The hall quickly filled with the sound of papers turning over and landing on the tables and there was the odd sigh and moan from students.

* * *

It was forth period and Lexi had a free and was walking towards her locker. She walked down the empty corridors and saw Tom walking towards her, she smiled at him and continued to walk towards him. Tom followed Lexi as she walked over to her locker and stood in front of her. "Lex what is going on?"

Lexi opened her locker and put in her books. "Yeah Tom my exam went alright" Lexi turned to Tom. "Thanks for asking"

Tom sighed and placed his hand onto his temple and gently rubbed it. "Sorry for not asking but you've been avoiding me for nearly two weeks now. I can't see you during the week and you won't meet me in the weekends, what's going on?"

Lexi sighed and closed her locker. "Nothing is going on, you're the one who thinks I am cheating on you with Finn"

"No I don't"

"Really? Then what was that this morning? You know what forget it, I'm going to class. See you later" Lexi turned away from Tom and walked down the corridor and towards the yard.

* * *

The bell finally went and Tom dismissed his class, he looked down at his desk and saw he still had some marking to do so he decided he would do it here instead of a home.

After nearly an hour of flicking through disastrous poetry work by the year sevens Tom dropped his pen on his desk and sat back in his chair. He glanced out of the window that ran down the wall of his classroom and saw Lexi walking down the corridor. He quickly stood up and ran out of his classroom and grabbed her arm. "Lexi, what are you still doing here?"

Lexi turned around to face Tom and pulled her arm out of his hand. "Been doing some revision in the library"

Tom nodded and glanced down the corridor and smiled. "Can we talk?" Lexi paused and gently nodded and followed Tom into his classroom. Tom followed her into the room and pushed the door shut and quickly turned to Lexi pressing his lips against hers and letting his hands rest on her waist. He gently pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've really missed you"

Lexi smiled and pushed Tom's hands away from her waist and saw Tom's face drop in confusion. She looked down to the floor and felt some tears form in the corner of her eyes. "I can't do this anymore"

Tom felt his heart fall out of his chest as Lexi spoke, his lips partly slightly as he felt like all his breath was dragged out of his in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean? I thought you were happy, I thought you loved me"

Tom walked up to Lexi and placed his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Tom but this is wrong, we shouldn't do this"

Lexi pushed Tom off of her and picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom, she quickly walked down the corridors ignoring the pain in her chest and the tears threatening to fall down her face. She pushed the doors open and stopped and leaned against the wall tilting her head back, locking her eyes shut.

She turned her head as she heard someone calling her name. "Lexi is everything alright?"

Lexi leaned off the wall an saw Mr Byrne walking towards her. "Yes I'm fine" Lexi nodded and smiled.

Michael stopped in front of her and noticed that she was looking pale. "Are you sure? Has something upset you?"

Lexi shook her head and smiled. "No course not, I better be getting home see you tomorrow Sir"

Michael nodded and stepped aside. "Yes, see you tomorrow"


	22. Chapter 22

The rain was pouring down over Rochdale as Lexi walked to school. She was holding her good over her head as she kept her black jacket tight around her to try as keep herself both dry and warm. She stepped onto the yard and glanced up as she saw Tom stepping out of his car, she found herself frozen and watching him as he got himself sorted trying to keep dry. Tom glanced up and his eyes met Lexi's and locked on her instantly. Lexi's lips parted slightly as she felt her heart begin to point against her chest, she quickly looked down to the ground and turned away from Tom and jogged across the yard avoiding the rain puddles.

Tom sighed and stepped into the corridors of Waterloo Road, he started to walk towards his classroom as he didn't feel like talking to the rest of the staff. He pushed his door open and stepped into the room placing his bag by his desk and pulling his jacket off and placing it on the back of his chair. He pulled his phone out of jeans pocket and hovered his finger over Lexi's number, he sighed again and pressed dial.

Lexi was sitting in the library flicking through her maths revision guide as she heard her phone start to vibrate on the desk, as glanced down at it and Tom's name light up her screen. She paused for a moment and quickly pressed 'ignore' and turned her phone off.

Tom didn't really expect her to answer but he was still disappointed when the voice operated filled his ears. He didn't think he was being unreasonable, he only wanted answers to why she was now ignoring him.

The bell went and Tom realised that he had missed the morning briefing in the staffroom and that he would have to come up with some form of excuse. He opened the door and the students started to pile into the room for registration. Tom watched as Lexi walked into the room and she kept her eyes locked onto the floor and avoiding Tom at all times, she walked to her usual seat and pulled out some of her revision.

Lexi sat down and sighed as she read through the maths textbook and attempted some practice questions, she jumped slightly as Madi came and sat down next to her. "Hey Lexi"

"Hey"

Madi looked at Lexi and smirked slightly. "Right then what's happened?"

"What? Nothing's happened?" Lexi shook her head and looked back down at her revision.

"Yes there is, what is it?" Madi paused and waited for Lexi to answer, she looked at her for a moment then came to her own conclusion. "It's that boyfriend of yours, did he dump you?"

Lexi felt her heart rate begin to increase and the corners of her eyes begin to fill with tears, she quickly sniffed and looked back up at Madi. "No, I finished it with him"

"Then why do you have a face like a smacked arse?"

"Just exam stress, that's all" Madi sighed and let Lexi get on with some revision.

* * *

Tom walked out of his classroom as the halls were empty and started to walk to the staffroom for a well deserved cup of strong black coffee, he pushed the corridor doors open as he silently walked past the main hall where the maths exam was being held. He glanced in and saw Lexi scribbling away, he couldn't help but smile. Tom quickly shook his head and continued to walk to the staffroom.

Lexi was sitting scribbling down on her paper, she tapped her pen against the table as she let her eyes scan over her final question. Once she written down her answer she glanced up at the clock and saw she still had twenty minutes left, she glanced to the side and pushed her chair from under her and walked over to her bag and pulled it over her shoulder.

Lexi pushed the main hall doors open and let of a sigh of relief as she stepped into the empty corridor as everyone one else was either still in the exam hall or in class. She walked over to her locker and placed her bag into it and leaned against the doors as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly sent a text to her mum telling her how the exam went and continued to scroll through her Twitter feed as she waited for the bell to go.

She jumped slightly as she heard her name being called out. "Lexi" She glanced to the side and saw Tom walking towards her, her lips parted slightly as she pushed herself off the lockers and watched as Tom walked towards her. "How was the exam?"

Lexi nodded and struggled to get her words out as she felt her stomach start doing flips. "Yeah it was alright"

Tom smiled and stepped slightly closer to Lexi and leaned against the locker block with his hands in his jeans pocket. "I'm glad, you deserve it" Tom leaned slightly closer to Lexi as he felt his heart begin to pound against his chest, he could tell that Lexi's breathing rate increased as he came closer to her. Tom's lips hovered over Lexi's as his eyes searched for any obligation, he gently pressed them to hers savouring her sweet scent.

Lexi pushed Tom away from her and blushed slightly. "Tom, we can't"

"Why not Lex? You didn't have a problem before, what's changed?" Tom stared at Lexi as she moved her eyes around the corridor. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Lexi shook her head and took her bag out of her locker and pulled it over her shoulder. "No I don't, I am sorry" Lexi stood in front of Tom as she saw the corners of his eyes begin to fill with tears. "See you in class Mr Clarkson"

She turned on her heels and walked out of the corridor, leaving Tom standing by the locker.


	23. Chapter 23

Lexi woke up to the sound of a suitcase being dragged down the stairs, she sat up and gently rubbed her eyes as she glanced at her clock on her bedside table. 7:24. She sighed and pulled her blanket off of her and dragged herself across her double bed and stepped onto her floor. She walked out of her room and downstairs, she glanced at the suitcase that was sitting by the door and looked into the living room to see her mum running around like a maniac.

"Mum what are you doing?"

Lexi's mum glanced up at her daughter and smiled. "Jamie, my boyfriend, has taken me back. We are flying to Spain today" She picked up her pass port and placed it into her bag. "He has a house out there and we're moving in together"

Lexi's fave dropped slightly as she felt the corners of her eyes begin to fill up with tears. "You're moving to Spain?" She watched her mum nod. "You can't just leave me mum"

"Lexi you turn eighteen next week, you'll be fine. You were going to be moving out in a couple months anyway" She turned as she heard the taxi beep his horn. "I will transfer some money into your account once the house is sold and you can get a flat nearer your University"

Lexi stood still as her mum walked over and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around her feeling like a child again never wanting to let her go. "Love you mum"

"Love you too Lex, I'll see you later then" She picked up her case and walked out into the taxi and waved to Lexi as she stood at the door.

Lexi stood in the cold morning in her pyjamas waving to her mum and when she drove out of sight she felt her instantly alone. Lexi whispered to herself and sighed. "Please don't go"

* * *

Lexi walked through the gates of Waterloo Road as her hair gently blew over her shoulder and her shoes clicked on the concrete. She glanced to the gates as she heard someone call out her name and she froze as she saw Kyle Stack grinning at her. "Lexi Dixon" Kyle grinned and walked along the outside of the gates and stepped onto the yard and in front of Lexi. "Defiantly missed seeing you everyday since Byrne suspended me"

"Kyle what do you want" Lexi felt her heart begin to pound against her chest as he stepped slightly closer to her.

"Word on the street is that you're single" Kyle grinned and looked Lexi up and down. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?"

Lexi struggled to get her words out and she shook her head. "Course not Kyle" She quickly turned and went to walk away from Kyle but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Nikki was standing at front doors of Waterloo Road and let her eyes scan the yard and she squinted them slightly as she saw Kyle Stack and some girl, she quickly realised who the girl was and ran over to them. "Kyle Stack get off of her" She dragged him off of Lexi and quickly turned to Lexi's whose face was pale and drawn. "You get to Mr Byrne office NOW" Kyle strutted towards the doors and Nikki wrapped her arm around Lexi. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and glanced up at Nikki. "No of course not, I am fine" She shrugged Nikki's arm off of her and turned to walked quickly walked into the school.

Nikki walked into the staffroom and saw Michael standing talking to Sian, she stepped over and smiled weakly. "Michael I have had to send Kyle Stack to your office"

Michael sighed and placed his mug on the counter. "Why what has he don't now?"

"I had to pull his off of Lexi Dixon, he was pulling her towards her or something. Either way he shouldn't have even been talking to her"

Michael nodded and picked up his brief case. "Right then you Nikki, tell Tom he needs to know as she is in his tutor and I will go and sort Kyle out" Michael walked out of the staffroom and towards his office.

Sian shook her head. "How was Lexi after this?"

"She didn't want anybody near her and I didn't want to scare her. She stormed off, I was going to try and find her once I told Michael about Kyle"

"Shall I tell Tom and at least he'll know why she could be acting strange in tutor" Nikki nodded and smiled. "Good luck, I hope she's alright" Nikki turned and walked out of the staffroom to try and find Lexi.

After five minutes of Nikki leaving Tom walked into the room, his head kept down and straight to the kettle to make himself a cup of coffee. Sian stood up and walked over. "Morning Tom"

Tom glanced up and forced a smile onto his face. "Morning Sian, is everything alright?"

"Actually no" Tom stopped what he was doing and looked at Sian, giving her his full attention. "Nikki had to pull Kyle Stack away from Lexi Dixon, something about him trying to pull her closer to him"

Tom's face turned pale and his tongue turned dry as his grip got tighter around the kettle handle causing his knuckles to turn white. "He shouldn't have been anywhere near Lexi" Tom clenched his jaw and looked up at Sian. "Where is she now?"

"Nikki has gone to look for her, Tom just make sure we all keep an eye on her she can't afford to mess up these exams" Tom nodded and felt his heart begin to pound against his chest because all he wanted to do was find Kyle and make him pay.

Nikki walked along the corridors of Waterloo Road and saw Lexi sitting in the library staring at a revision guide, she pushed the doors open and stepped into the practically empty room. "You're starting early"

Lexi jumped slightly and quickly looked to where the noise was coming from and through her blurred vision she saw Nikki and quickly forced a smile. "Exams won't pass themselves"

Nikki laughed slightly and slowly walked over to Lexi and pulled out the chair that was next to her. She sat down and paused for a moment thinking about what to say. "Lexi are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just stressed about these exams"

"You know what happen outside with Kyle, it shouldn't have happened and I am sorry" Nikki looked at Lexi and saw that she had been crying. "Lexi have you been crying?"

Lexi shook her head and looked up at Nikki smiling gently. "No of course not Miss. Kyle didn't hurt me and I am fine, just stressed" Lexi paused and watched Nikki nod. "Sorry but if you don't mind I'd like to revise"

Nikki nodded and stood up. "If you're sure" Lexi nodded. "Right well I have spoken to Mr Clarkson and he will look out for you so any problems come and see me or him" Nikki smiled and walked out of the library.

Lexi sighed and placed her head into her hands and dropped her head onto the desk. She sat up as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and read the text from her mum. 'About to fly, speak to you later' Lexi stared down at the text until the bell went and she picked her bag and books up and walked towards tutor.

Tom was standing by his door and smiling at the students walking into the room. Lexi was one of the last to arrive and he smiled down at her, she smiled back and went to walk into the classroom. "Lexi can I have a word please?"

Lexi tried to keep herself calm as she felt her heart begin to beat a thousand times a minute as she looked into Tom's deep blue eyes. "Yes Sir?"

"Miss Boston told me about what happened on the yard between you and Kyle Stack, are you feeling alright?" When Tom was talking it felt wrong speaking to her like she was just another student, because she wasn't he loved her.

"I am fine" Lexi smiled and walked into the classroom and over to her desk feeling her heart break as she watched Tom sitting at his desk. She felt even worse when she thought about having to go home to an empty house tonight.

* * *

Tom was walking down the corridors at the end of the day and he saw Kyle Stack strutting towards him, he glanced around the corridors and saw that everyone had gone home. Tom didn't know what came over him but as Kyle walked past him he quickly grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing?"

Tom held Kyle against the wall and his grip got tighter as Kyle started to struggle and try and push him off if him. "Didn't we tell you to stay away from Lexi Dixon?"

Kyle smirked and looked at Tom. "She was asking for it, practically begging" Tom grew more uncomfortable and gritted his teeth. "She's a slut and everybody knows it"

Lexi was walking down the corridor after revising in the library and she heard some peoples voices, she glanced down the English block corridor and quickly saw what was happening. She ran over to Tom and Kyle and pushed him off of him. "Get off of him" Tom stepped back and looked at Lexi, his face still red from anger.

"Me and Kyle were just having a chat" Tom turned to Kyle and waited for a response.

"Alright Lexi?" Kyle licked his lips and stepped closer to Lexi, she stepped backwards and tried to keep her cool.

"Goodbye Kyle" Kyle nodded and walked off down the corridor leaving Tom and Lexi alone. Lexi quickly turned to Tom and pushed him slightly. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Lexi you need to understand that I was angry and I after I found out what happened this morning I couldn't stop myself" Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, she stepped closer to Lexi. "I'm sorry"

Lexi nodded and looked away from Tom. "I thought you were going to do something stupid"

"I know and it was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking" Tom stepped closer to Lexi and looked into her eyes. "What's going on with us?"

Lexi paused and remained silent for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath as his eyes locked onto hers. "I have told you, I'm sorry" she stepped backwards and felt the tears fill in her eyes. "I really wanted it to work out, but I can't do this anymore"


	24. Chapter 24

Tom drove into Waterloo Road car park and parked his car in his usual space. He remained seated for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected Lexi's number. 'Happy 18th birthday! Have fun! X' Tom paused and took a deep breath before pressing send. He smiled and nodded to himself as he slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and stepped out of his car holding his bag.

The bell went and Tom walked out if the staffroom and towards his classroom, he pulled the classroom door open and let the students walk in. He went into the room and sat down at his desk and pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. A smile spread across his face as Lexi's name appeared on the screen 'Thank you'. He looked up as he heard the familiar voice of Lexi and smiled as she walked over to her seat in the back of the classroom.

"Happy birthday Lexi!" Madi handed Lexi a pink birthday present bag and she grinned with excitement as Lexi accepted it.

"Thank you Mads" Lexi grinned and placed the bag onto her desk and pulled the pink tissue paper and revealed a small box. She looked up at Madi and pulled a puzzled expressed and unwrapped the box. Her eyes lit up as she opened the box and saw the Pandora charm. "Madi this is amazing"

"So you like it then?"

"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" Lexi grinned with excitement and quickly hugged Madi and attached the charm to her bracelet. The bell quickly went and they both stood up and walked out of Tom's classroom and towards science.

* * *

Sian was standing in front of Lexi's class performing a practical. Lexi an Madi were standing at the back taking about Lexi's birthday celebrations. "So how about this weekend?" Madi smiled at Lexi waiting for her answer.

"Wait until the weekend after our exams and we can also celebrate the end of our exams" Madi quickly nodded and they both turned as they heard their names being called out.

"Madi and Lexi could you please be quiet? Incase you've forgotten you chemistry exam is tomorrow" They both smiled and nodded at the teacher. "Lexi make yourself useful and grab the bottle from that back desk"

Lexi nodded and turned around and walked to the back if the classroom to the desk and lifted the bottle containing some science liquid. As she picked up the bottle she accidentally dropped it as smashed onto the floor. Without thinking she instantly went down and starting picking up the broken glass. "Lexi wait don't touch that!"

"What the hell is that?" Lexi quickly stood up and ran over to the tap and turned on the cold tap running the water over her skin that had started blistering and had shards of glass in.

"Madi go and find a teacher" Madi nodded and ran out of the classroom and down the corridor. "Come on Lexi, stay calm you're going to be alright"

Madi stepped into the corridor and glanced up the stairs. "Me Clarkson come quick it's Lexi!"

Tom froze and quickly followed Madi into the Sian's classroom and Madi pointed over to the back of the classroom where Sian was still running her hand under the tap. "What the hell has happened?"

Sian turned to Tom and kept her hand on Lexi's back. "You need to get Lexi to A&E now, she dropped some acid and it's gotten onto her hand"

"Yes of course, Lexi come on. You need to tell Michael" Tom wrapped his arm around Lexi and guided her out of the classroom and into the corridors. "Lexi you're going to be alright, my cars out here"

Lexi's face was pale as she ignored the excruciating pain that was in her hand and stepped into the Tom's car her breathing rate rapidly increasing as the pain increased.

* * *

Lexi was sitting on the edge of one of the beds with Tom sitting next to her holding her hand as the nurse pulled the shards of glass out of her hand. Lexi wasn't watching what the nurse was doing she felt the corners of her eyes begin to fill with tears as the nurse continued to tend to her hand.

Once the glass was safely removed from her hand the nurse proceeded to apply some cream and wrap her hand in a bandage. "That's you done, you're lucky it could have been much worse"

Lexi smiled and nodded as Tom spoke to her. "Thank you" Tom followed the nurse out of the room to go and fill out the correct forms, the pain in Lexi's hand wasn't as bad anymore.

Tom stepped back into the room and smiled down at Lexi. "The nurse says you can go home now" Lexi nodded and followed Tom out of the room. They were walking down the corridors of the hospital towards the car park both in silence. Tom held his car door open for Lexi as she stepped and he walked over to the drivers side. "Lex I was really worried then, it looked pretty bad"

Lexi smiled. "Yeah I know, it didn't feel too good either" Lexi sighed. "Great way to spend my eighteenth"

Tom laughed slightly and turned in his seat slightly so he was facing Lexi more. "Do you want me to drop you off at home and tell your mum what happened?"

"My mum's not at home, she's in Spain with her boyfriend" Lexi immediately regretted telling Tom.

"She went on holiday without you?"

"No" Lexi turned to Tom and his face was confused. "She moved there last week, they live there now. She's selling the house and I'm getting a flat"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you"

"I didn't tell anybody Tom, I'm going to Uni soon anyway so what does it matter?" Lexi paused and glanced out of the window. "Can you just take me home please?"

Tom nodded and turned the key starting the engine. "Of course"

* * *

After Tom has dropped Lexi off at home and he made his way back into school there was only two periods left. Tom parked his car in the car park and stepped out into the harsh cold winds of Rochdale. He felt guilty that he wasn't with Lexi now, comforting her and showing that he was there for her even though she didn't want to know. But Tom couldn't ignore the fact that her eyes lingered on his and the way she grabbed for his hand in the hospital, she did.

He was quickly dragged out of his thoughts as he heard his name being called out and the sound of heels walking towards him. "Tom is she alright? Please tell me she is alright"

Tom nodded and smiled. "Sian she will be alright, the nurse said she had to go home though so I dropped her off"

"What did the hospital say?"

"Not much just that she was extremely lucky and they took out the glass and sorted out the burns and bandaged it up, she will be fine though" Tom smiled at Sian who was obviously worried. "I better go and see Michael" Sian nodded and stepped to the side letting Tom past him as he walked up the stairs towards his office.

After Tom had spoke to Michael he decided he would just go home, he only had one lesson left and it was a free. He walked to his classroom and picked up his jacket and bag and walked out to his car. Tom decided that he was going to follow his heart and do what he thought best so he drove to Lexi's house.

Lexi was sitting in her living room sipping on a cup of coffee as she flicked through the channels in an attempt to find something that was mildly entertaining. She heard the door bell ring and placed the remote onto the table and stood up, she took the chain off the door and gently pulled it open. "Tom?"

Tom smiled at Lexi who gently smile back. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and I need to tell you something"

Lexi nodded and stepped aside opening the door further. "Come in then" Tom walked past Lexi and into the living room, Lexi's heart began to speed up as she saw him sitting on her sofa. She smiled and walked into the kitchen sitting next to him on the sofa keeping the distance between them. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I spoke to Michael and he said that given the circumstances he phone the exam board and they have agreed to let you take a week off, only if you feel you need to"

Lexi nodded and smiled. "I don't think that'll be necessary, I only have three exams left and it's not my writing hand anyway"

They both sat in silence for a moment before Tom stood up and sighed. "I guess I'll go then" Lexi nodded and stood up following Tom back into her hall.

"Thank you for today" Lexi smiled up at Tom as he stood in front of her door his hand hovering on the handle.

Tom dropped his hand and turned around to face Lexi, their faces now extremely close. "You know why I was there for you" Tom saw Lexi nod gently as her eyes locked onto his.

Lexi looked longingly into Tom's eyes before moving them down to his lips and gently leaning forward letting her own lips hover over hers. She felt his hands rest on her waist as he pulled her closer to him and she let her lips crash against his and she too pulled his closer to him. The kiss was strong and passionate, something that they had lacked in the last month. Lexi moaned slightly as Tom ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly accepted him as their tongues both fought for dominance. Lexi draped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands moved up to her back and gently scrunched her shirt with each movement.

Lexi began to slow the kiss down and gently pulled away from Tom keeping her eyes locked onto his. She gently bit on her bottom lip and grinned. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "Come on" Tom gently lifted Lexi up so her lips crashed against his once more and she was in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and onto the landing. Once her feet were on the floor once more Lexi leaned Tom against the wall keeping her lips against his as she gently tugged on his shirt and started to unbutton it dragging it off his toned body, she let Tom pull her top off and they dropped them onto the floor. Tom grabbed hold of Lexi's waist as she jumped up letting her legs wrap around his waist and he walked her into her bedroom and dropped her onto the bed, not letting their lips part once.


	25. Chapter 25

Lexi and Tom lay next to each other in bed with only the duvet covering their skin, Lexi lay on Tom's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and gently ran his finger on her arm. Tom smiled to himself as he looked down and saw the woman that he loved here with him again. "Lex I know this hasn't been the best birthday"

Lexi quickly rolled over and faced Tom her head shaking gently and her smiling. "No Tom, this has been the best birthday" Tom smiled and leaned forward as Lexi pressed her lips to his. She glanced to the clock that was on her bedroom wall and saw that it was nearly six and rolled back over and lay on Tom's chest again and smiled.

"I love you Lexi and it has been killing me these past few weeks" Tom felt Lexi tense up slightly and he glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

Lexi sighed and sat up leaning against the wooden head of her bed. "I feel you need an explanation" Tom went to disagree but Lexi spoke. "Tom I do" She took Tom's hand and looked into his eyes. "I was scared as stupid as that sounds I was scared about how happy you made me everyday. You were the one person I wanted to see when I went to sleep and again when I woke up on the morning, and that scared me"

Tom smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. "Don't be scared Lex, I love you and I am not going anywhere"

Lexi smiled and nodded eagerly. "I love you too Tom, I always did"

Tom grinned and they both lay for what felt like a lifetime. Tom eventually glanced down at his watch and kissed Lexi on the forehead. "I'm going to make you a birthday dinner, come on"

Lexi laughed and picked up Tom's shirt that was lying on the floor and he pulled on some of his joggers that he left at her house the last time they were together. They walked down the stairs and into Lexi's kitchen, Tom looked into the fridge and cupboards and started cooking something. Lexi was sitting on the table looking up at Tom as he move around her kitchen. "What you cooking then?"

"Spaghetti bolognese, you're favourite" Tom grinned and placed the food onto two plates and walked over to the table and placed them down. Lexi handed Tom a beer and they both took a large mouthful as they started their dinner. "You like?"

Lexi looked up and grinned. "I love"

After dinner Lexi cleared the plates away and Tom went to get in the shower Lexi pulled out some chemistry revision and started flicking through the guide trying to cram in some extra revision before tomorrow. She glanced down at her hand as she felt it begun to hurt and stood up from the sofa and walked upstairs into her bedroom, she sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her bedside table and pulled out a box of paracetamol.

She jumped slightly as she heard Tom's voice. "What are you doing Lexi?" Tom walked over to where Lexi was sitting as she tilted her head backwards and swallowed the tablets dry.

Lexi smiled and placed the box back in her cupboard. "Just taking some paracetamol, my hand was hurting" Tom nodded and ran his hand through his wet hair. "Don't worry Tom, I'm fine"

Tom nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know, I just worry about you"

* * *

Lexi woke up to the sound of her alarm going and she moaned and pulled her pillow over her head. She felt Tom start to leave soft kisses on her back and she grinned and rolled over. "Morning Tom"

Tom smiled and turned the alarm off. "Morning, how's the hand?"

"Fine, just needs some new bandages" Lexi sighed and dragged herself out of bed. "You getting up Tom?"

Tom sighed and too dragged himself out of bed. "Unfortunately" Lexi laughed and stood in front of her mirror pulling her comb through her hair. "Want a coffee?"

"Yeah, I'm going in the shower I'll be down soon" Tom nodded and walked out of the room to make himself and Lexi coffee. Lexi walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and letting the scalding water run over her skin and she tried her best to keep her hand dry.

Once they were both dressed Lexi walked downstairs to see Tom hunched over the counter looking at some paper. "What are you doing Tom?"

"Reading what the hospital gave you, come here" Tom picked up one of the wipes and gently took Lexi's hand in his. "It says this night sting a little" Lexi nodded and watched as Tom gently rubbed the wipe over her hand and it did sting but it was alright. Tom wrapped one of the bandages around her hand, ensuring that it wasn't too tight. "Is that alright?"

"Yes it's fine Doctor Clarkson" Tom rolled his eyes at Lexi as she picked up her bag and they walked out of the house and to Tom's car. They both stepped into the car and Tom started the engine and they started driving towards Waterloo Road.

As usual Tom pulled into a street five minutes walk away from the gates and as usual they both hated it. "So back to this again" Tom sighed and leaned against the gear stick and pressed his lips to Lexi's.

Lexi smiled into the kiss and pulled away from Tom's and sighed too. "I know, but if I went into school with you don't you think people would ask why?"

Tom sighed and nodded. "They would, but it won't be for much longer" Tom smiled and pressed his lips against Lexi's again. "Good luck on your exam today, you'll do amazing"

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Lexi smiled and stepped out of the car and walked across the road and towards Waterloo Road.

Lexi walked up to the school gates and saw that Tom was already walking into the front doors and she smiled and walked onto the yard. She turned around as she heard someone calling her name. "Lexi wait please" Lexi smiled as she saw Sian walking towards her. "I am so sorry about what happened"

"Miss it wasn't your fault, don't be sorry" Lexi smiled as Madi walked up to her.

"I hope that Mr Clarkson looked after you at the hospital, he said that they said you were alright"

Lexi nodded and smiled. "Yeah he did, they bandaged me up and sent me home. Nothing too serious" Lexi held up her hand and smiled.

Sian breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so happy, are you ready for this exam today?"

"Yeah I think so, I was going to do down more revision now" Sian nodded and Lexi walked away and towards the library with Madi.

* * *

The bell went and Lexi and Madi walked to registration. "So did you do anything last night for your birthday?"

Lexi tried to hide her smile and just shrugged. "Just revision and stuff"

Madi nodded and they kept on chatting. "How is your hand, is it alright now?"

Lexi nodded. "Yeah it is fine just saw every now and then and I have to change the bandage"

They walked up to Tom's classroom and he was standing by the door like he always does with an infectious smile spread across his face. "How's your hand Lexi? Did you do what the hospital said to do?"

Lexi smirked and nodded. "Yeah I did and thanks for yesterday Sir"

"No problem" Tom smiled and nodded at Madi and Lexi as they walked into the classroom and to their usual seats and both pulled out their revision guides for their chemistry exam.


	26. Chapter 26

Waterloo Road had been buzzing all week, it was the last day of the term and finally the exams were over. Lexi and Tom walked out if the house and into Tom's car as they began their journey to school. Tom turned on the radio and they both sang along to the song that was playing, both laughing at how awful they each sounded. "Last day Lex"

Tom grinned at his girlfriend who smiled and nodded. "I know, I can't wait to have you all to myself all the time" Lexi smirked and pressed her lips to Tom's and they both smiled into the kiss. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Tom Clarkson"

"I love you too Lexi Dixon" They pressed their lips together for the final time before Lexi stepped out of the car and walked across the road and onto the pathway.

Tom smiled and continued his drive to the school, he parked in his usual space and looked down at the smooth black expensive car that was parked by the doors. He walked into the school and towards the staffroom, smiling to himself. As he pushed the door open he was automatically bombarded with Grantly and Chalky telling him to read the letters. "They're closing the school"

Tom felt hurt, he had worked here for as long as he could remember and now they were going to close it, the staff all looked up as Michael walked in holding the letter. "Believe me I didn't want you to find out like this" The majority of the teachers rolled their eyes and sighed. "Come with me, Lorraine and I are setting up a local school. You are all welcome"

Tom scoffed slightly and shook his head. "A private school"

Michael ignored the comment and continued with his explanation. "When I say local I mean in Scotland, Greenock to be precise"

"You know that's impossible for the most of us" Michael nodded understanding Tom's concern and tried to reason with him explaining that they would get the opportunity to work for other schools, only to be dismissed as redundancies.

* * *

Michael stood on the stage at Waterloo Road addressing the pupils in their final day. The teachers were all lined up against the walls with their faces stern and professional. Lexi walked into the hall and stood where Madi was, she glanced over at Tom and knew something was wrong straight away. She caught his eye and sent a small, discrete smile which he returned just as discretely.

Lexi wasn't really listening to what Michael was saying that was until he truly got everyone's attention. "Due to factors beyond my control Waterloo Road will be closing down"

The hall filled with gasps and murmurs, Lexi's eyes shot over to Tom who nodded showing it was true and she listened to some of the students trying to fight for the school. "You can't do this Sir, Waterloo Road has made me who I am today. It has changed my life"

Michael looked at Lexi and shook his head. "You're wrong, you've made Waterloo Road it wasn't the other way round" Michael turned and walked back to the stage. "You could come with me, to Scotland where the new Waterloo Road will be" He turned around and the murmurs stopped. "Now some of you have the prom to look forwards to tonight and I want you to enjoy it"

Lexi shook her head. "Yeah like that's going to happen"

Michael walked out of the hall and left the students and teachers in shock at what he had just told them.

* * *

It was break and Lexi was walking down the corridors towards the toilets when Michael stepped down the stairs and stopped her. "Lexi can I have a word please?" Lexi nodded and remained still. "In my office" Lexi followed him up the stairs and passed Tom on their way, he looked at her in confusion and panic and she just shrugged her shoulders. Lexi walked into the office and sat down at one of the seats.

"Sir have I done something wrong?" Lexi nervously bit down on her bottom lip as her mind was telling her that some how he had found out about her and Tom.

"No of course not" Lexi let out a sigh of relief. "You're still planning on doing your teaching course right?" Lexi nodded and smiled. "Well I've been in contact with some university's on your behalf and you've had offers from Manchester and Glasgow"

Lexi remained silent for a moment as she processed what she was just told. "Glasgow?" Michael nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "That's amazing thank you so much Sir"

Michael laughed slightly. "No problem, if you're exam results are what we think they'll be you'll get into both of them no problem. You don't have to tell me now obviously but these are the letters and information packs" Lexi accepted then and glanced down at them. "I know that it's the last day but if you have any questions come and find me or you could even phone the school closer to the time for some tips, you'll do amazing in either of them"

"Thank you so much Sir, this is amazing" Lexi smiled and stood up from her chair. "Good luck with the new school Sir" Michael nodded as Lexi walked out of the office and into the corridors.

She glanced up from the paperwork she was holding when she heard someone calling her name, it was Tom. Lexi smiled and followed him into his classroom. "Lexi what did he want?"

"Don't panic Tom" Lexi smiled and handed him the letters. "He contacted some university's and I've had offers from Manchester and Glasgow"

Tom looked up from the paper work. "Glasgow? As in Scotland Glasgow?"

Lexi laughed slightly. "Yeah, clearly geography isn't your subject" Tom rolled his eyes and continued to scan the papers. "Tom I know it's not my place to say but what are you going to do about the closure?"

Tom sighed and paused. "I don't know and by the way it's got everything to do with you, you're a massive part of my future and what ever I decide we'll decide together"

"I love you" Lexi smiled and glanced out of the window and saw that the corridor was empty and grinned and quickly leaned forward and pulled Tom closer to her by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss slightly. He gently pulled away and kept his eyes locked onto hers. "I love you too"

* * *

Tom was sitting in his classroom and it was the end of the day. He had his head in his hands as he glanced around his classroom, he smiled softly and thought about everything that had happened in this very room. He looked to the back and saw the supply cupboard and couldn't help but laugh when he thought about what he and Lexi got up to in there, on more than one occasion.

He jumped slightly as he heard his door open and Michael walked into the room. "Tom I wanted to know if you have made any decision a yet"

Tom smiled and paused for a moment. "At the start of the day it was a definite no" Michael sighed slightly but Tom quickly spoke. "But something's have changed and it could be a possibility"

Michael smiled slightly. "What's changed?"

"The reason I was staying was because of my girlfriend but now I think about it she could come up to Scotland" Tom smiled. "But that isn't a definite yes, I still need to speak to her"

"Right no problem, let me know. Are you going to this prom tonight?"

"Might pop in" Michael smiled and left the classroom and left Tom. He pulled out his phone and texted Lexi. 'Enjoy yourself at the prom, I'll pick you up and we'll stay at mine. Love you xx'


	27. Chapter 27

Tom woke up and spread his arm across the bed sheets and wrapped his arm around Lexi. She started to stir slightly and gently rolled over and faced Tom who was grinning down at her. Lexi smiled and put her hand behind her head and looked up at him as he pressed his lips against hers. "Morning Tom"

"Morning babe" Tom wrapped his arms around Lexi's waist and gently placed kisses on her shoulder blade. "Do you fancy going out tonight?"

Lexi rolled over and looked at Tom. "Yeah sure, where do you wanna go?"

"It's a surprise"

"Tom you know I hate surprises, tell me now"

Tom laughed slightly and slid out of the bed. "No, it's a surprise" Lexi rolled her eyes and picked up the pillow and threw it in Tom's direction, he caught it and laughed even more. "Come on Lex you can do better than that"

Lexi picked up one of the other pillows and threw it at Tom, this time hitting him. They both started laughing as Tom crawled back onto the bed and straddled Lexi as she looked into his eyes, he licked his lips slightly and slowly brought them towards hers. Lexi quickly slid out from under Tom and stepped out of bed pulling one of his hoodies over her petit frame. "I'm going to have a coffee want one?"

Tom laughed and stood off the bed. "You're unbelievable do you know that?"

* * *

Tom was standing in the kitchen and he glanced down at the photo that was stuck on his fridge, he grinned as he looked at the picture of him and Lexi on top of the Eiffel Tower. Her hair was gently blowing over her shoulder and she was grinning as her eyes lit up with excitement. Tom had his arm wrapped around her waist and he wasn't looking at the camera but Lexi, admiring every inch of her face.

He looked down at his watch and picked up his phone and dialled Lexi's number. "Hey sweetheart, I will pick you up in ten minutes?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be ready by then"

Tom rolled his eyes. "I think we both know you won't be, you take forever to get dressed"

Lexi faked a laugh and they both hung up whilst Tom pulled on his jacket. He picked up his car keys and walked out to the car and pulled up outside Lexi's house. He stepped out of the car and walked up to the door and ran his fingers through his hair as he rang the door bell. Tom smiled as he heard Lexi run down the stairs and open the door, his face lit up as she stood in front of him.

"You look gorgeous Lex" Tom stepped in and instantly placed his hands on her waist as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Don't look too bad yourself Clarkson" Tom's face slowly curled into a smile and he pressed his lips against hers as she rose off the floor slightly in order to reach hers. They broke apart and Lexi looked down at her shoeless feet and pulled out of his arms. "I'm going to go and finish getting dressed"

"What did I tell you?" Tom smiled as she walked back up the stairs and he walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out of her fridge and sat down at the breakfast bar.

After ten minutes Lexi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen running her fingers through her hair and smoothing down her navy blue dress. "You ready?"

"Have been for the past ten minutes" Tom smiled and walked over to Lexi and placed his hands on her waist again and looked into her eyes. "You do look gorgeous though"

Lexi grinned and gently pressed her body to Tom's as he moved his hands further down his back. Tom leaned his lips forwards and Lexi went to meet them but pressed her lips to his cheek instead causing Tom to smirk. "Ready?"

Tom placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of her house and onto the streets. He guided her past his car and walked towards the town keeping her close to him as they chatted.

They arrived at a restaurant and Tom guided her towards the door and waited for the waiter to take them to their table. It was quite close to the school and Lexi had to admit she was quite nervous about who was going to see them. Tom brought his hand across the table and placed it over Lexi's, she looked down at it and slid it out of his and glanced around the restaurant. Tom looked hurt but nodded. "Lex what's the problem?"

Lexi sighed and looked across the table at Tom and she couldn't help but not smile. "Tom what if somebody sees us from school?"

"Lexi we've been together for nearly six months now and you've finished school, you're eighteen and I don't car if anybody sees us. And I love you" Tom's face was full of seriousness and Lexi smirked at the sight of his dominance over their relationship.

"You're right, I'm just being stupid" Lexi smiled and slipped her hand back onto Tom's as they sat opposite on the table. "And I love you too"

* * *

Tom guided Lexi through the towns of Rochdale keeping her close to him as he placed his hand on the small of her back and she had her arm placed around his middle leaning against him slightly to keep herself up. "Lexi I did tell you that I had a surprise for you"

Lexi paused and looked up to Tom as they were stood just outside the town. "Oh yeah, so what's the surprise?"

Tom smiled and turned her around so she was facing him and he gently placed his hands on her waist as she looked up to him. "We've been together for nearly six months having we?" Lexi nodded and grinned. "I was thinking about asking if you'd move in with me"

"Tom, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, we pretty much live together anyway why not share a house?" Lexi nodded gently and kept her eyes locked on Tom's. "But I was thinking about buying a house together" Tom paused and brought Lexi closer to him. "In Scotland"

"Scotland?"

"Well it makes sense, you have to move house anyway and you could take that offer at Glasgow. Which I know you've been dying to do and I'll go to Waterloo Road" Tom studied Lexi's face as he could sense her processing everything. "So what do you think?"

"I'd love to Tom" Lexi grinned and leaned closer to Tom placing her hands on his chest and bringing her lips to his as he gently placed his hand on the back of her head and bringing her closer to him letting their lips collide. The kiss quickly started to get heated as Tom's hands travelled down her back and they quickly forgot they were actually in a public place.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I know that this is rubbish but I wanted to update it today.

* * *

It was two weeks since Tom and Lexi had decided to move in together. Tom was going to tell Michael that he was going to take the job and Lexi was going to accept the offer from Glasgow University today. Tom sighed as he heard his alarm ring in his ear and he untangled himself from Lexi and slammed his hand down onto the dismiss button. He leaned over Lexi and gently kissed her forehead as her eyes started to flutter open, she grinned and placed her hand onto his cheek and planted a kiss onto his lips. Tom was taken back by this but quickly kissed her back, both feeling amazing like they do every time they kiss. "Morning love"

"Morning Tom" Lexi smiled and they both looked into each other's eyes before Lexi heard her phone start to vibrate on the bedside table. She rolled over and saw the unknown number, she picked it up and sat up in the bed with Tom. Tom kept his hand on Lexi's leg as she spoke on the phone, he could slightly here the man on the phone speak but he couldn't make out any of the words. "Yes this is Lexi Dixon, can I ask who is speaking?" Lexi nodded along with the words but she quickly tensed up, Tom felt this and turned to face her as she spoke. "Yes that is fine, I will see you then. Thank you"

Lexi dropped the phone onto the bed and sighed. "Who was that Lex?" Tom was holding onto her hand and smiled.

"The university, they say they had to bring the interview forwards because something's come up" Lexi felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Tom I'm not going to get in am I? This is a disaster"

"No come on you don't know that, do you? For all you know they might just need to go threw some more paper work" Lexi nodded as she felt safer in Tom's arms. "Right so what time is your interview then?"

"In an hour, I better go get dressed" Lexi slid out of the bed and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Since they decided to move in together Lexi had managed to sell her house rather quick and they were going to see a house in Scotland next week. Meanwhile, Lexi's things were in boxes in Tom's spare room. Tom stepped out of the bed and walked down the stairs, he turned the kettle on and took two mugs out of the cupboard. Her glanced up at the clock that was hung above the sink and saw that he still had three hours or so until he had to go and speak to Michael.

An hour later Tom pulled up outside of an training collage where Lexi's interview was being held, since they weren't in Scotland just yet they agreed to hold it here. Tom turned to Lexi and smiled. "You'll do amazing love, ring me when it's over and I'll pick you up" Lexi nodded and felt Tom's hand on her leg, she smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you Tom" Lexi pressed her lips to Tom's and brought her hand to his cheek and they both smiled.

They broke apart and Tom was grinning. "I love you too, now go on. Good luck" Lexi smiled and stepped out of the car and walked up the the building and he smiled as he saw her pause before going into the building and run her fingers through her hair and pressed the doors open.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Lexi walked out into the car park and leaned against the wall as she glanced around the street waiting for Tom to arrive. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out and looked down at the message. 'Sorry I'll be there in five minutes. T XX'

Lexi smiled and placed her phone back into her pocket as she continued to wait. She thought back to the interview and she realised that she had a lot to think about now, before she could think anymore she heard her name being called out by a familiar voice. She turned around to see her old headmaster, Michael Byrne, walking towards her. "Lexi Dixon, is that you?"

Even thought it had only been just over a month since she left school, she had completely changed. She recently dyed her hair and she looked and acted much more mature than she did when she was attending Waterloo Road. "Yeah, how's the new school coming along then?"

Michael smiled and walked over to her and nodded. "It's going really well, I was actually planning on getting in touch with you at some point this week" Lexi pulled a puzzled face and Michael smirked. "I'd talk now but I have to go and talk to a certain Mr Clarkson, expect a phone call from me tomorrow"

Lexi smiled but then quickly registered what he just said and realised that Tom would be here to pick her up soon. "Um alright, I best be going now anyway. I'm looking forwards to your call"

Michael smiled as he walked towards his car and drove out of the car park and Lexi breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tom's car pull in from the other end of the car park. Lexi walked over and stepped into the vehicle. "So how did it go?"

"Alright they said I did okay but I've just seen Mr Byrne and he said that he wanted to speak to me later this week"

"Michael? I haven't a clue why, who knows he might tell me something today" Tom smiled and they drove towards the house. "The estate agent phoned, they should be around tomorrow and we could be moving by next week"

Lexi grinned with excitement. "I can't wait to move in with you"

"Yeah? I guess it'll be quite good having someone to clean up after me every now and then" Tom smirked and glanced at Lexi in re corner of his eye.

"You better be joking Clarkson or you'll soon be living alone" Lexi kept her face stern and serious as they pulled up outside of the house.

Tom smiled and turned to face her. "Of course I'm joking, I can't wait for you to move in as well do you want to know why?" Lexi smirked and leaned closer to Tom and nodded. "Because I love you, that's why"

"Alright Tom, try not to cry" Lexi let out a slight laugh and pressed her lips to Tom and let out a slight moan as his tongue quickly entered her mouth. They broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "I love you too"


	29. Chapter 29

Tom and Lexi were due to driving up to Scotland today and they were both excited and nervous about what their new lives would be like together. Tom woke up to the sound of Lexi calling his name, he opened his eyes and a smile spread across his face as Lexi was kneeling on their bed handing him a cup of coffee. "Morning honey"

"Thanks and morning" Tom sat up on he bed and leaned against the head rest and Lexi quickly joined him. "You excited for today?"

Lexi nodded and sipped her coffee. "Yeah I am. I guess your stuck with me now then"

"I know, I don't know how I'll be able to get rid of you" Tom laughed as Lexi playfully hit him in the arm. "Come on we better get ready, moving van will be here in an hour"

They both got out of bed and started to get dressed, Tom carried the remaining boxes down stairs and waited for the truck. It arrived later than expected and they packed it up and they both started to drive to Scotland.

* * *

They had been driving for just over an hour when Lexi's phone started to ring, she leaned forwards and took it out of her bag. Tom turned his head and looked at Lexi before looking back to the road "Who is it?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know" She clicked the screen and held the phone to her ear. Tom was listening into the conversation as he continued to drive. "Oh yeah, well I am actually driving up there now" Lexi nodded along and smiling. "Yeah I will see you then, thanks Michael"

Lexi put the phone down and let out a breath and placed her phone into her bag. "Michael as in Michael Byrne?" Lexi nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to go and see him today something about an offer" Lexi felt her palms grow clammier. "You don't think it's about us do you?"

Tom shook his head slowly. "I don't think so, he never mentioned anything the other day. Besides we aren't doing anything wrong are we?"

"Exactly" Lexi chewed on her bottom lip and Tom placed his hand on her leg as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Come on Lexi don't worry, this is the first day of the rest if our lives together. I think it'll better if I don't come in with you though and we'll see what he want first"

"Yeah you're right, let's just focus on the move for now" Lexi grinned and turned the radio on and they were soon screaming along with the songs on the radio as they drove to Scotland.

* * *

Tom and Lexi pulled up outside of the small house that was but ten minutes away from Waterloo Road and five minutes away from the beach. They stepped out of the truck and Lexi pulled the keys out of her bag as they walked up to the black painted door. They walked along the short pebbles path and onto the step, Lexi turned the key and they both stepped into the house. Their faces lit up straight away as they walked throughout the house. Tom kept his hand on Lexi's back as they admired their house for the first time in person.

"This place is gorgeous Tom" Lexi grinned as they were standing in the master bedroom looking out of the window, they could just see the sea and the town.

"I know and it's all ours" Tom looked at Lexi and pressed his lips against her cheek. "I love you Lexs"

Lexi smiled and placed her lips onto his and smiled. "I love you too Tom" She wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood looking out of the window admiring their view.

* * *

Nearly five hours had past and they had managed to get all the furniture and boxes into the house. Most of the boxes had been unpacked and the rest were sitting in the spare room that was going to be used as a study. Lexi was placing the final cushions onto the brown leather sofa that they had taken from Lexi's old house. "Lex don't you think you should be going soon?"

Lexi looked down at her phone and sighed. "Yeah probably" she picked up her coat and bag and walked to the door. "I'll see you when I get back"

Tom walked into the hall and placed his hands on her waist. "Don't worry love, it'll be fine. I'll finish the unpacking and we will get a takeaway in when you get back"

Lexi nodded and pressed her lips into Tom's and smiled. "Alright then, I'll be as quickly as I can"

Lexi walked out of the house and walked towards the school. Since school would be starting next week most the teachers were setting everything up in their classrooms so the car park was relatively full. Lexi walked through the gates and saw Michael standing on the steps with his hands in his jeans pocket. "Lexi you made it"

"Yeah just about" she walked up to him and he leaned in and kissed her cheek politely and guided her into the school. "This place is amazing"

Michael smiled and nodded. "I know, thanks to Lorraine our benefactor" Lexi nodded and continued to follow Michael to his office. "I have to say Lexi you do look so much different since Rochdale"

Lexi smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah well thank you" They stepped into Michael's office and he sat behind his desk and she sat on one of the black leather seats opposite it.

"Right well I guess you're wondering why I have dragged you in here today" Lexi smiled slightly and nodded. "I had a call from Glasgow University and they've thought of a way that would benefit you and Waterloo Road" Michael paused and handed Lexi some paper work, she glanced down at it and pulled a puzzled expression. "We'd like you to come and work here as an English teacher twice maybe three times a week and it'll reduce the length of your course"

Lexi's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Lorraine thinks it'll be great for the school and I always thought you'd make an excellent teacher so why not at my school?" Lexi was still in shock and was grinning. "Look over the contract and get back to me by next week, there's no rush"

"Thank you so much Michael, really"

"Don't worry about it, you'd be helping the school too. I thought it would be good if Tom Clarkson trained you up for the first few months, he knew you the best and he's an excellent teacher"

Lexi instantly felt her breathing rate increase as she heard her boyfriends name. "Yeah sounds good, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you again" Lexi picked up her bag. "I hope you don't think I'm being rude but I can't stop long"

"No of course not, I'll look forwards to your call" Michael stood up and opened the door for Lexi and they walked out of the school. "Thanks for coming in Lexi"

"No, thank you for this" Lexi smiled and walked down the streets and towards her house.


	30. Chapter 30

It was two days until Waterloo Road was due to open and Lexi still hadn't gotten back to Michael about his offer. Tom and Lexi were now officially unpacked and moved into their new house together and were both extremely happy.

Lexi was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop looking through her selected course on the internet, she knew she would have to get back to Michael sooner or later but for now she was putting it off. Tom walked downstairs from their bedroom and into the kitchen.

Tom paused at the door before waking over to the table and placing the documents Michael gave Lexi. "Lex" She looked up at him and then down at the documents. "I know you want to sign them, it's an amazing opportunity"

"Yeah I know" Lexi paused and watched as Tom sat down next to her. "You know why I haven't said anything yet don't you?" Tom nodded and they both sighed. "We have to tell Michael about us don't we?"

"I guess so" They sat in silence for a moment as they both thought about what could happen. "I'm sure Michael will understand that we are serious about each other, we love together and started a life together"

"I know, we'll go and see him tomorrow and see what to do from there" Tom nodded and glanced down at the documents. "Tom I don't have to sign them, I could just do the normal course and we wouldn't have to tell anybody"

"No you're doing it whether I'm there or not"

"That won't happen Tom, you're an excellent teacher everybody knows that. I'm eighteen and we've done nothing seriously wrong"

"Yeah you're right, worse case scenario is that the LEA comes in and do an investigation" Tom smiled and took Lexi's hand. "But if anything does happen, not that I think it will, I do love you and nothing is going to change that"

"I know Tom and I love you too" Lexi smiled and felt Tom's lips touch hers, they both smiled into the kiss as the same sparks flew around the room like they did the very first time they kissed outside of the club all those months ago.

* * *

The next morning came around fast and Lexi was standing at the bottom of the stairs pulling her coat over her body. She looked at herself in the mirror that Tom put up at the bottom of the stairs and flattened her hair down. Tom came running down the stairs and picked up his jacket and smiled at Lexi as she placed her bag on her shoulder. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Lexi smiled and Tom opened the door as they stepped out of the house. Tom handed Lexi the keys and she placed them into her bag, they walked towards Tom's car and stepped into it.

Five minutes later they arrived in the car park of Waterloo Road, Michael had agreed to meet Lexi in his office so they would walk there together. Since Tom was already supposed to be coming in today it wasn't that of a surprise that his car was in the car park.

They walked throughout the corridors of the school with Tom's hand resting on the small of Lexi's back. Tom could see Lexi's chest rising quicker than usual and Lexi would feel his hand shaking slightly on her back. When they reached his office door they both froze and looked at each other. "It'll be alright honey, it has to be" Tom smiled and nodded at Lexi's optimism.

Lexi knocked on the office door and heard Michael say something and she walked in. Michael smiled and stood up from his desk. "Lexi" His face soon turned to confusion as Tom followed Lexi into his office, their two bodies close to one another's. "Tom?"

Michael sat down as Tom and Lexi stood next to each other with Tom's arm hovering around her waist waiting for the right time to touch her. "Michael before I sign anything I think there's something you need to know"

Michael remained silent as he watched the two adults in front of him. Tom coughed slightly and placed his hand on Lexi's waist bringing her naturally closer to him. "Me and Lexi are in a serious relationship"

Michael's face dropped slightly and he was speechless for a moment. "Tom I certainly didn't expect this from you" He stood up from his desk and walked around leaning on it for some support. "You took advantage of a student?"

Lexi quickly stepped forwards an shook her head. "No it wasn't like that at all. It just happened and I know that it probably shouldn't have but it did" She paused and felt her heard begin to speed up.

"Michael please we are serious about each other, we have started a life together"

Michael sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "When did it start?"

"We first met at a club in town six months before Lexi finished school, we were together for about three months and then we had a break" Tom turned to Lexi and smiled slightly. "But we got back together and now we realise that it was what we both want, we love each other Michael"

"Lexi how old were you when you and Tom first got together?"

"Seventeen, it was a few months before my eighteenth" Lexi tried to keep herself calm and optimistic but by the way Michael was looking it was hard.

"Look I can see that you two are happy and you clearly love each other, but you have to understand that I need some time to think about both your future careers in this school" Michael paused. "But for now the LEA will not be getting involved, I will contact you both within a week or so and I will tell you then my future plans"

"What about tomorrow should I come in? And should Lexi sign anything?"

"Tom I'm sorry but you'll have to stay off for a week at least and Lexi I will accept that you want to take me up on my offer but as of now nothing's permanent" Michael sighed and opened the office door. "But it helps that you were completely honest and you will find out as soon as possible"

Tom and Lexi walked out of the office and remained silent until they got out of the school and into the car park. Tom stopped outside of the car and leaned against the bonnet. "I can't believe he took that so well, I didn't know what to expect but he was so calm" Lexi didn't say anything she remained standing with her arms folded across her chest as if they were some kind of barrier. "Lex?"

Lexi looked up at Tom and sighed. "I don't want you losing your job over me Tom, I won't let that happen. If needs be I'll go and ... well I can always ..."

Tom quickly cut her off by placing his lips against her and resting his hands on her waist. They pulled apart and Tom looked into her eyes. "You're not going anywhere, not for a long time"


	31. Chapter 31

_Okay so I know that I said I wasn't going to keep going with this but last night I thought of where I could take it so I'm going to keep it going for a while longer. Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Six months had past and it was the start if the second term since Waterloo Road moved up to Scotland. The sun was streaming into the small house that sat just ten minutes away from the school and it bounced on all of the walls until it gently shin across the double bed that sat in the master bedroom with a seaside view.

Tom began to moan as he heard the alarm ring in his hear, he gently untangled himself from his gorgeous girlfriend and pressed his hand down onto the alarm to turn it off. Tom glanced to the window and the sun that shone threw the crack in the curtains blinded him slightly as he turned over and pressed his lips to Lexi's back. She smiled into her pillow and rolled over letting his lips meet hers. They pulled apart and Tom staying staring at her. "Morning love"

Lexi grinned back and moved slightly closer to him. "Morning. First day back, excited?"

Tom shrugged and let his arms slide around her waist. "I guess but I wish I was staying in bed with you all day"

Lexi smirked slightly and placed her hands over Tom's on her waist. "It's not like we won't be together, I'm coming in today remember?" Tom nodded and smiled. "I actually think I'm in one of your classes today"

Tom nodded and smiled, his eyes turned the darker shade of blue they do when he turns flirtatious. "Really? Might have to keep you back for a stern talking to" Lexi giggled as pressed her lips to his and gently rolled over so she was on top of him as their short kiss turned very passionate.

* * *

Tom and Lexi pulled into Waterloo Road car park and Tom parked in the usual parking space. The majority of the students and teachers had gotten used to their relationship and accepted the fact that they were clearly in love.

They walked across the yard, Tom keeping his hand protectively at the bottom of Lexi's back as they walked through the school. Lexi found it cute how protective he was over her but she liked how safe she felt near him.

Once they arrived in the staffroom the topic of conversation was that of Michael's late father. Tom and Lexi chose to ignore it and Tom sat down with Grantly as Lexi moved to the other side of him flicking through some papers that she had rested on her lap.

Michael walked into the staffroom and looked over to Lexi and smiled. "Lexi can I have a word?" Lexi nodded and smiled, she looked at Tom who shrugged his shoulders as she left the staffroom and walked into his office.

Lexi walked from the door over to the chair sitting opposite his desk, she rested her hands on her smooth black pencil skirt lap. She spoke cautiously and smiled softly, her soft green eyes quickly moving around the room. "Michael I just wanted the give my condolences on your fathers death, I am sorry for you loss"

Michael smiled and almost breathed a sigh of relief. "Ermm, thank you I think" He sighed and looked back up at Lexi smiling slightly. "Seems like some of their opinions are divided though" He looked in the direction of the staff room and sighed.

Lexi looked at him and for the first time saw that he was clearly affected by the loss of his father. She moved to the edge of her seat as rested her hand on the desk. "What other people think doesn't matter. What matters is what you know as what your fathers wishes were and all you did was carry them out, personally I don't see what is so criminal about that"

Michael seemed thrown back by the logical statement, sometimes he forgot just how grown up Lexi was now. "Really?" Lexi nodded softly and her lips formed a smile. "Thank you Lexi, you are quite the brains aren't you?" Lexi smirked slightly. "Anyway let's get back to what I called you in here for. There is a new family starting today The Barry's. I was hoping you would help me out, you have a way of calming people down and the brother seems to be quite the character and I think he'd respond better to someone younger"

Lexi nodded and was quite excited at the thought of this challenge. "Are you sure I'm ready, if he's that bad maybe I'm not the righty person"

Michael smiled and laughed slightly. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You will have the support of myself, Sian and Tom of course. I'll introduce you to him when the family arrives"

Lexi nodded and stood up from the chair and left the office, she walked back into the staffroom as the bell went off and from looking down at her timetable she saw that she was in face in Tom's class all morning.

When Lexi walked into the room Tom was already holding her bag and Lexi smiled as she accepted it and they walked out of the staffroom towards Tom's classroom. As usual to kept his hand on the small of Lexi's back and their bodies were just touching. "So what did Michael want?"

"There is a new family starting today The Barry's apparently and he wants me to look after the brother, make sure he behaves" Lexi's face was still grinning, this was an excellent opportunity for her teaching career.

Tom was just as happy for her and when he opened the classroom door he smiled and pecked her cheek. "Lex that's brilliant, you'll do amazing like always" Lexi laughed as the room started the fill with students and Tom looked at her from the corner of his eye admired her when she walked to the back of the classroom picking up the exercise books.

* * *

Break time eventually came and Tom and Lexi walked out of his classroom and they were walking through the corridors past the lockers. Today was the first day of the PRU opening and the school was full of mixed messages about it.

As they were walking past the lockers they heard some raised voices and quickly went over to where is was. Tom walked up behind Jack McAllister and whispered something in his ear and dragged him off.

Tom nodded at Lexi who smiled back and walked up the boy that Jack was giving a hard time to. "Are you alright?"

The boys thick Liverpudlian accent shone as he spoke and leaned against the locker block. "Course I am, think Jacky Boy could upset me?"

Lexi nodded and smiled realising that this one boy was particularly full of himself. "Barry Barry right?" The boy nodded and looked Lexi up and down. "You're with me, come on"

Barry nodded and followed Lexi as they walked towards the cooler, she pointed at the nearest desk and leaned against the front one her arms crossed over herself. "What can I do for you miss?" Barry smirked as he sat back on the chair and looked up at Lexi.

Lexi rolled her eyes, this boy reminded her a lot about some boys down in Rochdale and she could always handle them. "Firstly calm yourself down and realise why you're here" Barry lost the smirk on his face and sat slightly more straight, but not completely. "Something tells me that, that little argument out there wasn't purely Jack. Would I be right?"

"If you're referring to the fact that he is probably moody because I slept with his mam, then yes you would be right" Barry regained his smirk and posture as he looked up at Lexi.

Lexi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair leaning off the desk. "Alright Barry you can go, I'll come and speak to you later and we will have a proper talk"

Barry nodded and stood up from the desk and walked towards the door. "Can't wait miss" He winked at Lexi before leaving the room.

Lexi sighed, she didn't know if she was up to this at all. She had only been training for a matter of six months and even though she was in a better position than most she still didn't think she could handle the likes of Barry Barry.


	32. Chapter 32

Lexi was leaning against the filing cabinet that stood in Michael's office as he addressed the newest members of Waterloo Road. She still didn't know if she was suited for Barry Barry but she decided she would give it some time.

Michael turned to Lexi and smiled as he finished with the formalities of the meeting. "Miss Dixon has agreed to keep Barry under special supervision"

Barry sat up straight in his chair and smirked at Lexi. "I could definitely do with some of her special supervision"

Michael instantly rose his voice and so did his mother. "Barry one more comment like that you won't set foot in this school, got that?" He turned to Lexi who was keeping a natural face and not letting the comments get to her, something Tom had told her from day one. "Barry you will report to Miss Dixon on certain days and she will be just there to make sure you don't step out of line"

The meeting soon came to a close and the family were sent out of the office and the children were told to wait outside. Lexi stood off the cabinet and went to the door to take Barry to his next lesson but Michael stood up from his chair. "Lexi are you alright?"

Lexi turned to him and smiled softly. "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well what Barry said I don't know if it brought back any memories of Kyle?" Lexi took in a breath and shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "You know if you don't want to do this you don't have to"

"No I want to, I am just worried I am not ready"

Michael stepped slightly closer to Lexi, she didn't really realise it at first. "I chose you because I knew you were ready. That's why I wanted you at my school, you're excellent with the kids and you'll be an amazing teacher"

Lexi smiled and felt Michael become slightly closer to her and took a small step back. "Thanks Michael for this, I better take Barry to English"

She quickly walked out of the office and stood for a moment as the door closed. She opened her eyes when she heard someone's voice. "You alright Miss?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. "Come on Barry or you'll be late" Barry stood up and staggered out of the office and followed Lexi towards his lesson. "Now Barry this is the timetable when I want you to come and see me, I'm not in everyday but if you get in any trouble I will find out" Barry took the paper and looked down at it. "I understand that you haven't behaved as well as you should have in your previous schools but I want you to really try here Barry, got that?"

Barry nodded and seemed to be really taking in what Lexi was saying. "I will Miss, promise"

Lexi smiled and walked up to the PRU door and gently knocked, Nikki looked up and opened the door. "Here's Barry for you" Barry smiled at the two teachers before walking into the room.

Nikki waited outside and as Lexi went to walk back to her lessons Nikki spoke. "I never got he chance to congratulate you and Tom. I knew he was seeing someone but he never said who, he really loves you"

Lexi smiled a little. "Thanks, yeah I know. I'll see you later" Nikki nodded and Lexi walked back towards her lesson.

* * *

The end of the day came and Lexi and Tom were walking towards the front doors of the school when Michael walked past, he glanced at Lexi and she looked away and went tense. "See you tomorrow you two"

Tom smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you Michael" Tom felt Lexi go tense under his hand and turned to her. "Lex what's up?"

"Nothing" She ran her finger across her bottom lip.

Tom stopped walking in the corridor and looked at Lexi. "Lex I know you, when you lie you wipe your lip" Tom paused and glanced down at the corridor and saw Michael turn the corner to his office. "Has something happened between you and Michael?"

Lexi shook her head and smiled softly, she wasn't lying because nothing really did happen. "No of course not, I am just worried about the Barry's. I don't think I'm ready but I'm sure I'll get it"

Tom nodded and they continued to walk to their car, he still wasn't totally convinced but deiced to leave it.


	33. Chapter 33

**_I just want to clarify that I will NOT be ending this story and wI'll be continuing with it so keep looking out for updates! _**

* * *

It had been a week since Lexi had been given the task to handle Barry Barry and she was starting to feel more comfortable now. Tom and Lexi were walking into the school and as usual Tom had his hand resting on the small of her silky red blouse that she had tucked into her black work trousers.

The corridors were just getting full and as they walked into the staffroom Tom whispered something into Lexi's ear. "You're looking gorgeous today Lex" Tom smirked as he saw Lexi blush slightly as they stood by the kettle.

"Yeah?" Tom nodded slightly as he took a drink from his coffee. "Well I might have a surprise for you tonight, seen as you've been so nice to me and all" Lexi grinned as she saw Tom tense up slightly, she knew how he worked.

Tom smiled and they carried on chatting until Michael walked into the staffroom. "Morning everybody, hope your weekends were alright. Nothing out of the ordinary but just keep an eye on everything today and if there is any problems come see me"

As soon as Michael left the murmurs filled the staffroom, Tom and Lexi walked over from the kitchenette and sat down with the rest of the teachers.

The topic of conversation was Michael's impending court case and they all seemed to have specific opinions on them.

* * *

It was second lesson and Lexi wasn't due to be sitting in on any classes so she was walking through the empty corridors towards the copier outside Michael's office. She placed in the correct sheets and waited for the copies to print, she had quite a few so she was leaning against the machine slightly.

The door opened and Michael walked into the room, the secretary desk was empty and Lexi was keeping her head down. Michael walked over to the copier and smiled down at Lexi and placed his hand into his pockets. "Morning Lexi"

Lexi gave him a soft and polite smile, she still wasn't sure how she felt about their encounter in hai office last week. "Morning. Are you feeling alright, you know with the court case?"

"I want people to hear my side of the argument that all I was doing was carrying out my fathers wishes, but Lorraine doesn't want one" Michael sighed and looked back up at Lexi who was just nodding along. "Anyway how is everything with Mr Barry Barry, not causing you any grieve is he?"

Lexi sighed and looked down at her watch. "As of today nothing, but it is only half way through second period so he still has some time"

Michael and Lexi shared a small laugh and their eyes quickly caught each others. "Lexi I'd like to talk to you more about things here and how they're going, how about a drink tonight?" Lexi remained silent for a moment and she looked back up at Michael. "Strictly professional of course"

"Yeah sure. I guess it would do no harm" Lexi agreed because she thought she had to, he was her boss, but she was still confused to why they couldn't talk in school in his office.

"Great, I'll meet you at that Italian in town at eight tonight" Michael smiled and left Lexi as he walked into his office.

* * *

The end of the day bell finally went and Tom and Lexi walked into their house.

Once their door was closed Lexi dropped her bag onto the floor as Tom placed his hands on her waist and looked down into her eyes. His once sparkling blue eyes has turned darker, sexier, an he slowly pressed his lips to Lexi's as she let her arms hang from his shoulders.

The kiss soon for passionate and Tom pulled apart and moved his eyes from Lexi's to the stairs. Lexi smiled and quickly sighed. "I can't I completely forgot"

Tom pulled a puzzled expression but kept his hands on her waist as she leaned against the wall. "What? Did I so something wrong?"

Lexi shook her head and chuckled lightly. "No of course not I forgot that Michael wanted to speak to me tonight" She sighed as she saw the disappointment on her boyfriends face. "Believe me I don't exactly want to go either, I'd much prefer to stay here with you"

Tom nodded and sighed as well. "I know I just was looking forwards to tonight, what does he want to talk about that he couldn't do at school?"

"Me said he wanted to discuss me and how I'm coping at Waterloo Road, look I thought the same thing but I can't not go can I?"

Tom shook his head and moved from Lexi and they walked into the kitchen. "You have to go, he's your boss but I'll still miss you"

Tom pouted his lip and Lexi laughed and moved across the kitchen and hung her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, do you know that?" Tom nodded and pressed his lips to Lexi's as they stood in the kitchen.

Two hours later Lexi was standing in the porch pulling her coat around her waist. Tom offered to give her a lift but he had already had one and a half bottles of beer so he couldn't, the taxi was waiting outside. "Tom I'm going"

Tom walked into the porch and handed Lexi her hand bag and she smiled. "Phone me when you get into the taxi, I'll see you when you get home?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. "Who knows we might have time for some pillow talk?" Lexi smirked and pressed her lips to Tom's.

They pulled apart and Tom grinned. "I like the sound of that, see you later babe" Lexi gave Tom another quick kiss and walked out of the house and knot the taxi that was parked outside.

* * *

Lexi walked into the restaurant Michael had told her and she was about five minutes early but Michael was already sitting at the bar with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Michael smiled at her and stood up as she walked over and kissed her cheek, she smiled and sat down at the bar next to him as he poured her a glass. "Glad you could make it"

"Yeah me too, thanks" Lexi took the glass from Michael's hand and glanced around the restaurant it was full of couples and it looked really fancy, it was the place Lexi and Tom had went for on the second date.

"To you and your start at Waterloo Road" Michael held up his glass and Lexi laughed slightly and they clinked their glasses together. "Cheers"

Lexi took a sip and they soon got into a conversation about Lexi and how she was finding her new job and the course.

An hour and one bottle of wine later Lexi was feeling slightly tipsy and Michael was definitely slightly more tipsy than she was as he was getting closer to Lexi with each sip.

Lexi was aware of this and started to become slightly uncomfortable and was trying to make some hints. "Lexi I do think Tom is a very lucky man to have a woman like you, I mean look at you. You're gorgeous, intelligent and I bet you're not too bad in the bedroom either" Michael moved his hand from the bar down to Lexi's lap and gently squeezed it.

Lexi stood up from her chair and looked down at her watch. "Look Michael I think I better get going, thank you for the drinks I'll see you tomorrow"

Lexi walked out of the restaurant quite quickly and as she stepped out into the night the cold air sobered her up slightly. She pulled out her phone and dialled the number for a taxi.

As she placed the phone to her ear Michael came rushing out and went over to Lexi. "Look why don't we share a taxi, it'll be better"

"No it's fine, I'll get one on my own. You stay have some more drinks" Lexi was trying to remain calm but she was finding it hard being near him and he didn't seem to be getting the message.

Michael walked over to Lexi and looked down at her placing his hands on her lower arms. "Look I meant what I said, you're gorgeous" Lexi felt her breathing rate increase as Michael moved his eyes from hers and to her lips, she didn't know what he was doing until he pressed his lips to Lexi's.

She quickly pushed him away from him feeling the tears well up in her eyes and soon one fell down her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing in his ear, he rolled over and reached out for his girlfriends body to wrap his arms around. He opened his eyes when all he could feel in empty sheets and sighed, he turned the alarm off and sat up. "Lex?" He sighed and stood up and started to walk downstairs. "Lexi?" Tom walked into the living room and saw her lying on the couch sleeping. He frowned and walked over to her and gently stroked her arm.

Lexi fluttered her eyes open and gasps slightly when she saw Tom. "Tom"

Tom laughed slightly and waited for her to sit up before sitting down next to her on the sofa. "Rough night?"

Lexi looked at him in confusion and looked down to her body and saw she was still wearing what she had on last night. "No, when I came home I didn't want to disturb you so I slept down here"

Tom leaned towards and placed his lips on Lexi's cheek, she sighed by his touch and closed her eyes. "Do you want any breakfast?"

"No I'm alright, I'm going to get a shower" Lexi stood up and walked upstairs into the bedroom.

She glanced around the room and felt her eyes sting slightly as they slowly filled with tears as she thought about last night.

Once showered and dressed she walked down stairs into the kitchen where Tom handed her a cup of strong black coffee. "Thanks babe"

Tom smiled and leaned against the counter and took a mouthful of his coffee. "So what did Michael want last night?"

Lexi froze for a second and swallowed before speaking again. "Nothing really just about how this is all benefiting my course and what my next steps are, I won't bore you come on we'll be late"

Tom nodded and placed his empty cup down onto he counter and picking up his jacket and bag and walked out into the hall. Lexi went to open the door and Tom grinned. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

Lexi turned around and Tom placed his hands on Lexi's waist and pulled her closer to him and placed his lips to Lexi's. She smiled into the kiss and draped her arms around his shoulders as his tongue entered her mouth.

They pulled apart and Ton rested his head onto his girlfriends forehead. "I honestly don't know what I did before I met you" Lexi grinned and suddenly felt guilty. "I love you so much" Tom pressed his lips to hers again and smiled.

* * *

Lexi was standing by the kettle holding her cup of coffee in her hand as she slowly turned the spoon around the cup and stared into nothing. She jumped slightly as she heard her name being said. "Lexi" Lexi looked up and saw Nikki smiling at her. "Right then what's going on?"

Lexi looked at Nikki in confusion and then down at her cup and shook her head and placed the spoon into her sink. "Nothing's going on, I'm fine" She smiled at Nikki who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Nikki stepped slightly closer incase Lexi didn't want people to hear. "I think you're forgetting that I know you and something is going on, come on tell me"

"Honestly nothing's going on, I am fine trust me"

"You sure?" Lexi smiled and nodded as she took a sip of her coffee. "So are you still sitting in on the PRU today to monitor Barry?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, looking forwards to it actually"

Nikki laughed and shook her head. "You're forever the optimist Lexi" Lexi smirked and took another sip from her coffee. "So where Tom this morning?"

"He's in a meeting with Sian and um... Michael"

The staffroom door opened and Tom and Sian walked in followed by Michael, Lexi leaned off the counter and kept her eyes locked onto the ground. "Morning everyone, hope you all had a good night" Michael looked over to Lexi who was refusing eye contact. "Just a re-cap we're working hard on cracking down on any behavioural problems so anything come and speak to me directly" Michael smiled and looked around the room. "With that have a good day"

Lexi found herself breathing a sigh of relief as he left the room but she jumped slightly as Tom walked over to her and Nikki. "Do you want a coffee love?" Lexi shook her head and raised her mug and Tom turned to Nikki. "Nikki?"

"No thanks, got one" Nikki looked at Lexi who was still acting shifty and turned to Tom who seemed to be acting normal. Lexi looked at Nikki that told her that there was something going on, but Tom didn't know what. "You know what Lexi I could do with your help in the PRU, do you fancy it now?"

"Yeah sure" Lexi placed her mug onto the counter and turned to Tom. "Speak to you later honey" Tom smiled and quickly kissed her cheek as she followed Nikki out of the staffroom.

As soon as they got to the PRU Nikki turned to Lexi who was leaning against one of the desks. "Lexi what is going on?"

Lexi looked up to Nikki and sighed feeling her eyes fill with hate bound tears. "I think I've done something really, really stupid Nikki"

"What do you mean think? You're scaring me now"

"Last week I was in Michael's office with him and he seemed to be getting very up close and personal with me" Nikki looked at her in confusion.

"Right and why does that mean you can't look at Tom?"

"Last night Michael asked me to go out for some business drinks and he started saying these things and his hand quickly moved from the bar to my leg" Lexi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I left but he came outside and he kissed me Nikki"

Nikki sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "Lexi I'm sorry, that must have brought back memories of Kyle Stack" Lexi nodded and sighed again, Nikki looked at her and realised what she was thinking. "No Lexi don't you dare blame yourself for this"

"Well what else am I supposed to do Nikki, he kissed me and I was too scared to try and stop him"

"Exactly you were scared, look what did he say to you inside the bar?"

"Just some stuff" Lexi sighed and looked at Nikki. "Some stuff about the bedroom"

They turned around as they heard a knock at the classroom door, it was Michael. Nikki turned to Lexi who shook her head as Nikki opened the door. "Morning Nikki, Lexi"

Nikki smiled and nodded. "Morning, everything alright?"

"Yeah I was just wondering what your plan was for today Lexi, because I really wanted to speak to you today"

Lexi leaned off the desk and caught Nikki's eye. "I am in here all morning and in Sian's class this afternoon"

Michael nodded and looked down at his watch. "Right, I'm free all second period so could you leave here early and come and speak to me then?"

Lexi looked at Nikki who shook her head and Lexi smiled. "Yeah sure, no problem"

Michael smiled and nodded. "Great see you then, bye Nikki"

Nikki closed the door behind him and turned to Lexi. "Lexi what are you doing you need to speak to Tom?"

"Nikki he is my boss, what am I supposed to do? I am going to speak to Tom later when I'm sure he'll be calm enough"


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry the update has been forever it wouldn't let me update it and I haven't had time because of revision. _

_Warning this chapter is rated M. _

* * *

It was break time and Lexi was walking towards Tom's classroom, she glanced into the room and saw that he was putting some books into the supply cupboard at the back of the classroom. She pushed the door open and gently closed it as he turned around. "Tom I need to tell you something"

Tom turned around and he could immediately tell by her voice that it wasn't going to be good news. "Right"

She walked to the back of the classroom where he was and stood in front of him. "Tom promise me you won't go mental or anything"

Tom stepped closer to her and locked his eyes onto hers. "Lex you're scaring me now just tell me"

"Tom promise me, please"

Tom nodded quickly and placed his hands her arms. "I promise"

Lexi looked up into his eyes and spoke quietly and slowly. "Last night when I was out with Michael he ... um ... he went all weird on me. He got drunk and started saying things about me and you ... about me being good in the bedroom"

Tom's eyes flared open and he talked through his gritted teeth. "He did what?"

"Tom I'm not finished yet" She paused and Tom kept his eyes locked on hers but his face was still stern. "He got a bit touchy with me and I left, I left as soon as he did it Tom. But when I left he followed me outside, he kissed me Tom" Lexi felt her eyes fill with tears as Tom moved his hands from her arms and placed his hands behind his head and turned away from Lexi. "Tom please, I am sorry"

Tom turned to her and sighed. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" Tom paused and looked towards the door. "I'm going to flaming kill him"

He marched towards the door and swung it open, Lexi ran out and grabbed his arm stopping him in the corridor. "Tom what exactly are you going to do?"

"I will ... I'll tell him to stay away from you" Tom felt he anger build inside if him. "Lexi you can't expect me to let him get away with this, I'm going to kill him"

Lexi sighed as Tom turned around and made his way towards Michael's office pushing himself through the crowds of pupils.

Tom swung Michael's office door open as he was talking to Sian and Lorraine, all three of them looked up as Tom made his way to the desk. "Are you sick Michael?"

Michael remained silent but Lorraine stepped forwards. "Excuse me?"

Sian looked at her colleague as Lexi ran into the office. "Tom come on calm down"

Lexi walked behind Tom as Michael came to the front of the desk and stood in front of Tom. "I don't know what Lexi has told you but I think you need to calm down"

Tom squared up to Michael and brought his face closer to his. "Don't you dare talk to her again"

Michael smirked and turned to Lexi. "Been telling lies again Lexi, come on what have you told him?"

Tom grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him in front of him punching his fist against Michael's face causing him to stumble back into the filing cabinet. Lexi ran up to Tom and pulled him back. "Tom stop" she pulled him away. "Look at me Tom!"

Lexi looked at Michael who was wiping he blood away from his nose. Lorraine and Sian stood and looked at each other before Lorraine spoke. "Will somebody tell me what is going on?"

Tom turned to her and Sian. "Michael felt my girlfriend up last night and then kissed her, that is what is going on"

* * *

Lexi and Tom were standing in Tom's classroom as Tom was still pacing the classroom floor. Lexi was nervously chewing her thumb nail as her eyes followed him. "I can't believe you Tom, what the hell were you thinking?"

Tom sighed and turned around to her. "I was thinking I wanted to kill him. It makes me sick thinking about what he did to you or could have done to you"

Lexi stepped closer to him and cupped his face in her hands making him look up at her. "Please promise me that you will never, ever do anything like that again" Tom nodded and Lexi smiled. "I'm serious Tom, I've never seen that side of you and I never want to see it again"

Tom smiled and placed his hands on her waist. "I promise" Lexi breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "You know I only got like that because I love you"

Lexi nodded and brought her face closer to Tom's. "I know and that's why I love you" Tom grinned as he pressed his lips to Lexi's.

The kiss started off soft and gently but quickly became passionate once Tom ran his tongue along Lexi's bottom lip, begging her for entrance and she gladly allowed him as their tongues started to battle for dominance. Lexi started to slow it down and pulled away from Tom. "We can't do this here Tom, you'll have a class in here soon"

Tom shook his head, smirking to himself. "Nope, I've got a free period next"

Lexi could tell by the fact that his eyes had changed from the gentle and warm blue to a dark and sexier blue what he had in mind. "Really?"

"Yeah I do" Tom turned to the cupboard at the back of the classroom. "Have you seen the supply cupboard yet?" Lexi shook her head. "Well allow me to show you"

Tom took her hand and pulled her to the cupboard a closed the door behind them locking it as he pushed her against the door, pressing his lips against hers. They waited no time to get passionate as Tom moved his kisses from Lexi's mouth to her neck, Lexi moaned slightly as he left open mouthed kisses on her collar-bone.

Lexi started to unbutton Tom's shirt and pulled it out of his trousers as he tugged it from his shoulders and dropped it onto the ground. Tom grinned into the kiss as the kiss started to get stronger and quicker as Tom moved his hands to Lexi's blouse and practically ripped it from her body and ran his fingers through her hair.

Soon they were both naked and on the supply cupboard floor with Tom on top of Lexi as he continued to kiss her. "Tom" Both their breathing rates were quick and deep as Lexi gripped hold of Tom's back. "Tom, I need you"

Tom grinned and began thrusting more against Lexi, teasing her entrance as they both started to moan louder and harder. Lexi locked her eyes onto Tom's and nodded at him. He thrusted against her harder and began to fill her up bit by bit. Both of them were moaning now as Tom continued to thrust harder against Lexi until the orgasm crashed over them and Tom left her and lay down next to her both panting as they tried to catch their breath.


End file.
